The Easy Way
by Uchiha Nisa Chan
Summary: Hinata yang mencintai Naruto sejak dulu hendak dijodohkan dengan putra kenalan ayahnya. Namun siapa sangka ternyata pria itu adalah Naruto. Tetapi ada kejadian masa lalu yang dilakukan Naruto sehingga membuat Hinata sangat terluka. Bagaimana kehidupan rumah tangga mereka?
1. Chapter 1

Hallo minna~ masih ingat dengan saya? ini loh saya adalah author dari fic "You Make Me Feel"

Sebelumnya mohon maaf, fic itu saya hapus karena ada kesalahan. chapter 1 nya terhapus T.T maka saya putuskan untuk publis ulang fic ini

Dan judulnya pun saya ganti karena tidak bisa publish cerita dengan judul yang sama

Mohon maaf yang sedalam dalamnya kepada para readers, reviewers, followers saya. Dan juga yang udah favoritin fic ini T.T

Jangan pernah bosan untuk membaca fic ini ya...

Daripada banyak bacot, mending langsung baca aja ya minna :)

Happy Reading ^^

**The Easy Way**

**Chapter 1**

_Fanfiction wrote by Uchiha Nisa Chan_

**Dislaimer** : Naruto owns Masashi Kishimoto

**WARNING** : OOC, AU, Typo bertebaran, EYD gak jelas, dan kesalahan lainnya

Semilir angin yang berhembus lumayan deras mengakibatkan dedaunan dan beberapa ranting pohon jatuh dari pohonnya. Namun angin yang berhembus cukup kuat itu tidak membuat seorang gadis berambut indigo yang tengah duduk di taman untuk beranjak pulang ke rumahnya. Meskipun hawa dingin yang menusuk sampai ke tulang punggungnya. Keadaan di taman itu pun juga terbilang sepi hanya ada segelintir orang bodoh saja yang mau berlama-lama terkena angin tersebut. Gadis berambut indigo itu sepertinya sedang duduk di bangku taman yang cukup panjang dibandingkan bangku-bangku taman lainnya. Kepalanya menunduk dan jika diperhatikan lagi bisa terlihat mata lavender indah miliknya tengah mengeluarkan air mata. Ya, dia sedang menangis. Namun tangisannya itu sama sekali tidak membuat kecantikannya hilang. Ia terlihat manis memakai gaun putih selutut dimana ada renda-renda di bagian lehernya.

"Hinata-chan ternyata kau ada di sini"

Mendengar suara yang sangat dikenalinya itu, ia segera menghapus air matanya dan melihat lawan bicaranya.

"Nii-san…"

"Aku mencemaskanmu, aku mencarimu kemana mana. Ayo pulang, kau bisa sakit jika terlalu lama berada disini." Ia menarik lengan Hinata dan membawanya pulang

Orang yang menjemput Hinata tadi adalah saudara sepupu Hinata, namanya Neji. Mereka berasal dari keluarga yang terpandang di desa Konoha. Ayah Hinata bernama Hiashi Hyuga. Saat ini Hiashi sedang merencanakan perjodohan Hinata dengan putra kenalannya. Hal itulah yang membuat Hinata menangis tadi. Ia tidak mau dijodohkan sama pria yang tidak ia cintai bahkan tidak ia kenal sama sekali. Namun, ia tidak bisa menolak karena ayahnya sangat keras dan tidak akan pernah membatalkan sesuatu yang telah ia tetapkan termasuk perjodohan ini.

"Nii-chan sudah pulang ?" ujar Hanabi menghambur ke pelukan Hinata

"Nii-chan ke mana saja ?" Hinta hanya bisa tersenyum melihat adiknya ini

"Nii-chan mu tidak apa-apa Hanabi-chan, sudah biarkan Nii-chan mu ke kamar nya dulu dia butuh istirahat" ujar Neji

Hanabi yang mendengar perkataan kakak sepupunya itu langsung menggembungkan pipinya. Hinata semakin geli melihat adik kecilnya ini. Ia mencubiti pipi Hanabi.

"Nii-chan hanya jalan-jalan sebentar tadi, kau tidak usah khawatir yang penting Nii-chan sudah pulang kan" Hinata berkata lembut pada adiknya lalu ia langsung naik ke lantai dua menuju kamarnya.

"Hinata-chan boleh aku masuk ?"

"Bo boleh Nii-san, buka saja pi pintunya"

Neji memutar knop pintu dan masuk ke dalam kamar Hinata, ia duduk di kursi tak jauh dari kasur Hinata.

"Apa ini karena perjodohan itu ?" kata Neji membuka percakapan

"Ma maksud Nii-san a apa ?"

"Aku tahu ada sesuatu yang mengganggu pikiranmu belakangan ini"

Hinata terdiam sejenak. Melihat Hinata yang tak kunjung bicara, Neji menghampirinya dan duduk di depan Hinata. Ia mengambil jeda sedikit dan lalu menarik pelan tubuh Hinata ke dalam dekapannya.

"Menangislah kalau kau ingin menangis"

"Nii-san…"

Untuk beberapa saat Hinata menangis di pelukan kakak sepupunya itu. Ia meredam semuanya. Pelukan Neji persis pelukan seorang kakak yang akan selalu menjaganya. Kemudian Hinata melepaskan pelukan itu.

"Nii-san aku tidak mau dijodohkan, hiks hiks"

"Aku tahu perasaanmu, tapi maafkan aku karena tidak bisa berbuat apa-apa. Cobalah ambil hikmahnya, siapa tau kau akan suka dengannya dan ini baik untukmu agar kau bisa melupakan Naruto"

"Nii-san tapi aku…"

"Hinata, sudahlah Naruto sama sekali tidak pernah menyukaimu jadi lupakanlah dia. Jika memang nanti dia jodohmu, tentu pada akhirnya kau akan menikah juga dengannya"

Seorang pria berkulit tan keluar dari pintu keluar bandara. Ia mengenakan kacamata hitam dan membawa koper besar. Ia tampak sedang mencari-cari seseorang yang akan menjemputnya disini.

"Hei Naruto, aku disini" tampak seorang pria memakai baju hijau ketat melambai-lambaikan tangannya ke arah Naruto, pria berkulit tan tadi. Segera saja Naruto menghampiri orang tersebut.

"Lee… Ahahahaha kau datang menjemput ku ya, hehehehe"

"Naruto sikapmu sama sekali tidak berubah, sama seperti dulu hanya saja kau lebih tinggi dan lebih tampan dari zaman SMA dulu" kata Lee menepuk Naruto.

Naruto dan Lee mereka berteman saat masih sama-sama menjadi siswa di SMA Konohagakure. Naruto selepas SMA, ia melanjutkan pendidikannya di Amerika dan sekarang ia telah menjadi pemimpin perusahaan milik ayahnya sendiri. Namun, meski perusahaan itu milik ayahnya tapi hal itu berkat kerja kerasnya sendiri selama ini.

"Konoha, aku sangat merindukan kota ini" Naruto menghirup udara segar

"Apa hanya kota ini yang kau rindukan ?" Tanya Lee tiba-tiba

Naruto mengangkat sebelah alisnya. "Maksudmu ?" Tanya Naruto bingung

"Apa tidak ada hal lain yang kau rindukan selain kota ini sendiri ?"

"Ahahahahahaha kau ini Lee lucu sekali" Naruto tertawa sambil memegang perutnya yang kesakitan

"Kenapa tertawa ? memangnya ada yang lucu ?"

"Tentu saja banyak sekali yang aku rindukan dari kota ini. Aku merindukan kaa-san dan oka-chan ku, ramen, kamarku, dan tentu saja kau Lee" kata Naruto girang

"Kau tidak merindukan calon istrimu hah ?" Tanya Lee menggoda

Mendengar kata 'calon istri' Naruto terdiam. Sebenarnya tujuannya pulang ke Konoha adalah untuk memenuhi panggilan orang tuanya yang memintanya untuk segera menikah dengan gadis pilihan mereka. Hinata, batin Naruto.

"Aku benar-benar tidak menyangka bahwa pada akhirnya aku akan menikah dengan Hinata, wanita yang telah aku sakiti sejak dulu. Ternyata sekuat apapun aku menjauh darinya, tapi tetap saja dia terikat padaku"

Mobil itu meluncur ke kediaman Naruto. Membawa Naruto dan Lee pulang. Sesampainya disana, tampak nyonya Namikaze bersama suaminya telah menunggu Naruto di depan pintu. Ia tersenyum hangat kepada putra semata wayangnya itu.

"Naruto, kaa-san sangat merindukanmu" kaa-san memeluk erat putranya. Air hangat keluar dari pelupuk matanya.

"ehehehe iya, aku juga merindukan kaa-san dan oka-chan"

Mereka bertiga pun beristirahat dan saling melepas rindu setelah sekian lama ditinggal Naruto pergi. Lee yang mengantar Naruto tadi tidak lama setelah sampai, langsung pamit pulang karena katanya ada urusan yang masih harus diselesaikannya.

Malam ini adalah malam pertama kalinya Naruto dan Hinata akan dipertemukan. Naruto yang sudah tahu bahwa gadis yang akan dijodohkannya adalah Hinata, teman sekolah nya dulu sudah lebih siap untuk bertemu Hinata. Meskipun sebenarnya ia ingin menolak perjodohan ini, namun ia tidak mau mengecewakan kaa-san dan oka-cha nya. Tetapi meski begitu, sebenarnya Naruto juga penasaran sama Hinata yang sekarang, seperti apa wajahnya, apa ia masih malu-malu seperti dulu, malu jika bertemu dirinya dan yang terpenting apakah Hinata masih memendam rasa padanya. Tetapi Naruto mengambil kesimpulan sendiri. Ia beranggapan bahwa Hinata tidak menyukainya lagi. Mana mungkin kan ? kejadian itu sudah lama sekali. Bagaimana mungkin Hinata masih memendam rasa pada orang yang tidak bertemu dengannya selama belasan tahun bahkan tidak pernah berhubungan dengannya. Apalagi Hinata gadis yang cantik, pasti banyak pria-pria tampan dan kaya yang ingin menikahinya. Eh ? Hinata cantik ? kalau Hinata cantik mengapa Naruto tidak menyukainya ya ? entahlah, cinta itu kan tidak butuh alasan. Karena cinta itu emosi bukan definisi.

Hinata memandangi foto teman-temannya dulu. Disana ada Sakura, Sasuke, Shikamaru, Ino, Sai, dan Lee. Namun tidak ada Naruto disana. Betapa ia sangat merindukan pria berkulit tan itu. Ia hanya ingin melihat bagaimana Naruto sekarang. Apakah ia masih secerah seperti matahari ? Hinata merindukan rambut pirang jabrik nya, dan tentu saja mata sapphire blue itu yang selalu membuat Hinata terpesona akan cerahnya warna mata itu.

Kediaman Hyuga, semua anggota berkumpul di ruang tamu. Mereka tentu saja menunggu kedatangan keluarga Naruto. Hinata yang tidak tahu siapa calon suaminya itu hanya bisa berharap semoga suaminya itu kelak bisa membahagiakan dirinya dan bisa membantunya untuk melupakan Naruto. Setelah beberapa saat menunggu, akhirnya ada suara mobil yang memasukki halaman kediaman Hyuga. Ayah Hinata, Hiashi Sama dan Neji menyambut tamu yang telah lama ditunggunya itu. Hinata pun ikut berdiri ketika tamu tersebut mulai menuju ruang berkumpul. Namun sayang gadis itu hanya menunduk, ia tidak berani melihat calon suaminya itu. Naruto memberi hormat kepada Hiashi dan Neji. Neji pun ikut terkejut, ia tidak menyangka pria yang akan dijodohkan dengan adik sepupunya itu adalah Naruto.

"Selamat malam Neji-san" kata Naruto ramah

"Kau ? benarkah ini ?" kata Neji bingung. Neji melihat Naruto, Hinata, dan Hiashi bergantian. Naruto hanya tersenyum menanggapi Neji. Dan sepertinya ia masih sibuk dengan Hanabi belum memperhatikan Hinata yang sejak tadi hanya menunduk ria saja. Tiba-tiba Neji berjalan mendekat ke arah Hinata, ia membisikkan sesuatu bahwa sudah saatnya ia mengangkat wajahnya. Melihat itu, Hiashi Sama membuka mulut (?)

"Hinata, ayo beri salam kepada calon suami dan mertuamu" namun kali ini ucapan Hiashi lebih lembut

Seketika itu Hinata mengangkat wajahnya, dan ia melihat mata sapphire blue itu. Betapa terkejutnya ia melihat Naruto berada di rumahnya sekarang. Apa yang ia lakukan ? Mana calon suamiku ? Hinata mencari-cari di sekeliling ruangan itu. Namun tidak ada pria muda lain disana selain Neji dan Naruto. Berarti ? Hinata hampir kehilangan nafasnya. Ekspresi kedua insan itu saat beradu pandang sangat berbeda. Hinata terkejut sedangkan Naruto biasa saja tidak ada ekspresi kaget sama sekali. Bahkan ia tersenyum pada Hinata. Naruto berjalan mendekat ke arah Hinata. Ia pun mengulurkan tangannya kepada Hinata.

"Apa kabar ?" katanya ramah

Rasanya Hinata ingin menangis, ini begitu nyata untuk disebut mimpi. Ia benar-benar merindukan pria di depan nya ini. Ia merindukan kulit tan itu, mata sapphire blue itu, rambut jabriknya dan tentu saja senyuman nya yang secerah matahari. Ingin rasanya ia memeluk pria di hadapannya ini tapi itu tidak mungkin ia lakukan.

"Hinata ? kau tidak apa-apa ?" Tanya Naruto melihat Hinata

"Na na ruto…." Hinata menatap lurus pria dihadapannya. Ia masih tidak percaya bahwa itu Naruto

"Ehehehe iya Hinata, ini aku"

"Ehem" suara oka-chan Naruto menghentikan aktivitas Hinata dan Naruto. Kaa-san dan oka-chan Naruto berjalan mendekat

"Eh, Ohayou goizamasu" Hinata memberi hormat pada keduanya. Kaa-san Naruto memeluk Hinata dan berbisik "calon menantuku" yang membuat pipi Hinata memerah.

Setelah acara makan malam, mereka duduk berkumpul. Seperti biasa hal yang dibahas adalah perbincangan orang tua yang membuat Naruto bosan. Ia mengajak Hinata keluar. Mereka duduk di halaman belakang kediaman Hyuga. Awalnya tidak ada obrolan di antara mereka. Saling diam seperti orang bermusuhan. Hal ini membuat Hinata risih, ia ingin mecairkan suasana yang dingin ini namun ia tidak tahu apa yang harus ia katakana. Seperti biasa, gadis Hyuga itu bukanlah orang yang pandai membuka percakapan. Melihat Hinata yang risih, Naruto akhirnya berbicara.

"Bagaimana kabarmu ? apa kau baik-baik saja ?"

"A aku ba baik sa sa saja Naruto-kun. Ba bagai mana de dengan Na na naruto-kun ?

"Hya, seperti kau lihat sekarang aku sehat walafiat"

"Syu syukurlah"

Suasana kembali dingin seperti tadi. Tidak ada yang memulai obrolan lagi. Hinata semakin gugup dan gerah berada di sebelah Naruto apalagi dengan suasana yang seperti ini. Ingin rasanya ia masuk saja dan kembali duduk berkumpul dengan ayah dan kedua orang tua Naruto di ruang tengah. Namun ia tidak mau meninggalkan Naruto sendirian disini, ia takut nanti Naruto marah padanya. Sebenarnya Naruto juga bosan dengan suasana yang seperti ini, ia ingin Hinata membuka pembicaraan namun ia sadar Hinata itu orangnya pendiam, membosankan.

"Hinata, apa kau suka dijodohkan denganku ?" Pertanyaan Naruto membuat Hinata kaget

"Na na naruto-kun"

"Jawab aku Hinata"

"I ini te terlalu ce cepat, a aku ti tidak bi bisa menjawabnya Na naruto-kun" kata Hinata sambil memegang gaunnya pertanda bahwa ia sangat gugup. Naruto menoleh ke arah Hinata menampakkan mata sapphire blue nya yang indah.

"Aha ya kau benar, kau begitu kaget saat melihat aku tadi. Hahahaha kau ini kenapa sampai sekaget itu ? seperti melihat hantu saja, memangnya aku sangat menyeramkan ya ?" Tanya Naruto bercanda untuk mencairkan suasana

"Bu bukan be begitu Na naruto-kun, maaf"

"….."

"Na naruto-kun, bo bolehkan aku bertanya ?"

"Apa ?"

"Me mengapa Na naruto-kun tadi tidak kaget saat melihat ku ? ma maksudku kan kita su sudah lama tidak bertemu, te tentu Naruto-kun akan kaget juga kan akan dinikahkan de dengan teman SMA nya dulu ?"

"Aku sudah tahu bahwa kau yang akan kunikahkan"

"Eh ? ba bagaimana bisa ? kenapa aku ti tidak diberi tahu ?"

"Aku memaksa kedua orang tua ku untuk memberi tahu identitas wanita pilihan mereka. Awalnya aku juga terkejut begitu tahu bahwa itu kau"

"La lalu mengapa Na naruto-kun tidak menolak perjodohan ini ?"

"Kenapa aku harus menolaknya ?"

"Loh, bukannya Naruto-kun tidak menyukai ku ?" Tanya Hinata bingung akan sikap Naruto

"Aku hanya tidak ingin mengecawakan kaa-san dan oka-chan ku, lagipula akan membuang tenaga saja jika menolaknya. Sekuat apapun aku berontak, tetap saja perjodohan ini akan terjadi karena kedua kakek kita telah berjanji akan menikahkan kita jika kita sudah dewasa nanti. Itu sama saja dengan wasiat. Wasiat mana boleh diingkari"

Hinata tidak tahu harus bahagia atau sedih. Ia bahagia karena ia bisa bertemu dengan Naruto lagi, pria yang sangat ia cintai bahkan ia akan menikah dengannya. Namun, ia juga menyimpan kesedihan yang mendalam karena ia harus menikah dengan pria yang sama sekali tidak mencintainya bahkan Naruto sendiri yang bilang tadi, bahwa ia mau menikah dengan Hinata hanyalah karena wasiat itu bukan karena ingin bersamanya.

**TBC**

Chapter pertama sampai sini dulu ya minna ^^


	2. Chapter 2

Hallo minna~ maaf yang sedalam-dalamnya baru bisa publish lagi ff ini T.T tugas kuliah numpuk hahaha

Daripada banyak bacot, mending langsung baca aja ya minna :)

Happy Reading ^^

**The Easy Way**

**Chapter 2**

_Fanfiction wrote by Uchiha Nisa Chan_

**Dislaimer** : Naruto owns Masashi Kishimoto

**WARNING** : OOC, AU, Typo bertebaran, EYD gak jelas, dan kesalahan lainnya

Cuaca pagi menghampiri langit Konoha diiringi sinar matahari yang begitu lembut meminta ruang untuk disinari. Beberapa hewan-hewan kecil telah keluar dari sarang masing-masing, mereka hendak melakukan kegiatan seperti biasanya. Dan sinar matahari itu menembus kaca kamar seorang pria yang masih terlelap tidur. Rambut jabriknya sangat berantakan, suara-suara burung yang berkicau di luar membangunkan pria muda tersebut ditambah lagi sinar matahari yang seakan menyilaukan mata memaksa Uzumaki muda itu untuk beranjak dari alam mimpinya. Acara makan malam semalam membuatnya sangat lelah, yang membuat ia tertidur larut malam. Naruto menyibakkan selimut yang membungkusi tubuhnya, namun tidak beberapa lama ditariknya kembali selimut itu. Hawa dingin diluar sana memintanya untuk memanjakan tubuhnya sebentar.

"Lima menit saja" batinnya

"Hem, itu terlalu cepat sepuluh menit deh" dan ia pun kembali tertidur.

"Narutooo…" suara yang begitu kencang mengagetkan Naruto.

Seseorang berusaha memutar knop pintu kamar Naruto, namun tidak bisa karena Naruto mengunci kamarnya. Bunyi ketukan pintu terdengar.

"Naruto, Naruto. Hei bangun kau ini. Ini sudah siang baka ! mau sampai jam berapa kau bergelung di kasurmu itu !" suara nyonya Uzumaki berteriak teriak di luar kamar Naruto.

"Haa, ya ampun cerewet sekali" ia akhirnya membuka paksa selimut tersebut. Dengan langkah gontai Naruto menghampiri pintu kamar. Cklek !

"Naruto ! cepat bangun, kau harus pergi bersama Hinata hari ini" ujar Kushina geram melihat putranya ini yang tak memiliki perubahan sama sekali meski telah lama hidup sendiri di Amerika.

"Memangnya kenapa ? kenapa aku harus pergi bersama Hinata kaa-san ?" ujar Naruto sambil menguap lebar. Membuat yang ditanya semakin geram. Ibunya langsung menjewer telinga Naruto meski Naruto itu sendiri bukan anak kecil lagi, tapi tetap saja ibunya masih suka memperlakukannya seperti putra kecilnya dulu.

"Aduh aduh sakit kaa-san, ya ampun" kata Naruto sambil memegangi telinganya

Kali ini ibunya harus benar-benar sabar menghadapi Naruto yang Bengal minta ampun

"Naruto, satu minggu lagi kau akan menikah dengan Hinata, dan kau akan hidup berdua saja dengannya tanpa kaa-san dan tou-san mu. Jadi kau harus menghilangkan kebiasaan burukmu yang suka bangun siang, kau akan menjadi kepala keluarga Naruto ! bersikaplah dewasa sedikit ! dan satu hal lagi mengapa kau harus pergi bersamanya hari ini, tentu saja itu diperlukan bagi kalian sebelum acara pernikahan. Kalian kan sudah lama tidak bertemu ?"

"I iya baik kaa-san" ujar Naruto patuh

"Oh ya, kau harus memperlakukan Hinata dengan baik jangan sampai kau menyakitinya. Kau mengerti Naruto ?"

Naruto menganggukan kepalanya. Tanda bahwa ia paham.

"Bagus, sekarang mandilah, sarapan, dan jemput calon istrimu" kata Kushina tersenyum

Naruto bergegas mandi, ia tidak mau ibunya yang cerewet itu mengomelinya lagi seperti tadi. Hal itu membuat telinganya terasa panas. Setelah mandi ia langsung turun ke bawah dan ikut sarapan bersama kaa-san dan tou-sannya. Hari ini, Naruto terlihat sangat keren meski sebenarnya tadi ia asal saja memilih baju. Ia memakai kaos berlengan pendek warna biru persis sama dengan warna matanya. Setelah beres semua, ia menuju ke rumah Hinata. Mau tidak mau ia tetap harus ke sana walau sebenarnya Naruto sangat malas pergi bersama Hinata karena ia sudah tau bakal seperti apa kencan mereka hari ini. Eh ? kencan ? tidak ini bukan kencan, ini hanya jalan biasa tidak ada yang spesial sama sekali. Mobil hitam milik Naruto meluncur santai ke kediaman Hyuga

"Eh? Na naruto-kun? kenapa datang tiba-tiba?" ujar gadis Hyuga itu keheranan

"Ku pikir kau sudah tau bahwa aku akan ke sini. Kau tidak diberi tau Neji-san atau tou-san ya?" Tanya Naruto balik yang ikut kebingungan. Hinata hanya menggeleng, ia tidak tahu apa-apa. Tetapi ia senang karena Naruto mau mengajaknya pergi hari ini

"kaa-san bagaimana sih ? ku pikir ia meminta ku untuk pergi denganmu hari ini telah disampaikannya juga kepadamu Hinata" Naruto bertanya-tanya sendiri.

"Ah, hahaha sudahlah tidak usah dipermasalahkan yang seperti itu. Hehehe"

Tiba-tiba saja, dada Hinata terasa sangat sakit. Ia kecewa ternyata Naruto mengajaknya pergi hari ini bukan atas kemauannya sendiri.

"Hinata? Kenapa kau diam saja? Sudah cepat ganti pakaianmu" perintah Naruto

"I iya baik Naruto-kun"

Hinata bergegas menuju kamarnya, sebelum itu ia meminta Shizune untuk membuatkan minuman buat Naruto.

Mereka berdua telah berada di dalam mobil Naruto. Namun mereka bingung mau pergi ke mana (?). Naruto menoleh sekilas ke arah Hinata. Gadis itu sepertinya dari tadi hanya diam dan menunduk saja kerjaannya, sehingga membuat Naruto bingung.

"Ada apa sih dengan Hinata? Sebenarnya gadis macam apa sih dia ini, kenapa begitu pendiam?" batin Naruto dalam hati

"Hinata kenapa kau diam sekali ?"

"Eh ? ti tidak Naruto-kun. A aku kan memang dari dulu pendiam, apa Naruto-kun lupa?"

"Apa ada masalah?"

Hinata hanya menggeleng. Hal ini justru membuat Naruto tambah frustasi, ia menarik pelan rambut jabriknya. Ia berpikir bagaimana mungkin ia bisa hidup dengan Hinata yang begitu pendiam, sedangkan dirinya sendiri sangat periang. Ia bisa mati kebosanan kalau begini. Baru hari ini saja, ia sudah bosan bagaimana kalau sudah menikah nanti. Tapi kalau dipikir-pikir, dulu Hinata dan Naruto cukup dekat. Meskipun Hinata itu memang pendiam, tapi Naruto tetap nyaman berteman dengannya dan ia tidak merasa bosan sama sekali. Sampai ia tahu segalanya, semuanya terasa berubah. Entah mengapa ia begitu muak dengan Hinata sejak saat itu. Dan sejak saat itulah hubungan mereka berdua sedikit merenggang bahkan dapat dikatakan mereka seperti orang yang tidak pernah saling kenal.

"Kita mau kemana Naruto-kun?" akhirnya gadis itu membuka suaranya juga

"Aku tidak tahu Hinata, menurutmu kita harus kemana?" Tanya Naruto sambil tetap fokus pada jalanan. Hinata tampak berpikir

"Ah, bagaimana kalau kita ke sekolah saja?" Tanya Naruto bersemangat

"Eh? Ke ke sekolah? Mau ngapain Naruto-kun?" Tanya Hinata bingung

"Yah tidak apa-apa, aku hanya merindukan sekolah kita. Sudah lama sekali aku tidak ke sana. Kau tahu? Masa-masa remaja yang paling aku sukai itu saat masih SMA. Ahahaha"

"Ta tapi Naruto-kun, anak-anak kan masih sekolah jam segini. Nanti kita mengganggu mereka"

"Ah tidak akan. Kau tenang saja Hinata. Lagipula kita akan berada di halaman sekolah kan? Kita tidak masuk ke kelasnya, jadi tidak akan menggangu"

Hinata bukannya tidak mau ke sekolah, hanya saja pergi ke sana bersama seorang Naruto akan membuatnya ingat memori-memori saat SMA dulu terutama tentang Naruto. Dan yang terpenting kejadian waktu itu yang membuatnya harus memendam luka yang begitu lama. Apa Naruto ini tidak sadar bahwa dialah yang menorehkan luka itu? Dia sengaja ingin membuat Hinata terluka lagi atau dia memang benar-benar tidak mengerti perasaan Hinata? Oh Kamishama, tolonglah aku. Batin Hinata dalam hati.

Sesampai di sana, mereka berdua turun. Saat ini mereka berada di halaman sekolah yang terdapat lapangan basket dan lapangan bola vollinya. Naruto terlihat sangat senang bisa melihat sekolahnya lagi. Tiba-tiba ada seorang pria bermasker berjalan mendekat ke arah mereka. Naruto yang menyadarinya langsung berteriak kegirangan seperti anak kecil

"Kakashi sensei !" teriak Naruto

"Naruto? Sedang apa kau dan Hinata di sini?"

"Sensei" Hinata memberi hormat kepada pria bermasker tadi. Kakashi tersenyum dibalik maskernya melihat Hinata yang semakin anggun dan masih sopan sama seperti ia masih menjadi wali kelas mereka. Ya, Kakashi adalah guru Naruto dan Hinata saat SMA dulu. Dan wali kelas mereka saat mereka duduk di tahun kedua di SMA Konohagakure

"Sensei, aku merindukanmu. Aku dan Hinata hanya ingin melihat-lihat sekolah kami yang dulu. Hehe"

"Hem, begitukah?" sedikit lama Kakashi memperhatikan dua murid yang pernah di didiknya itu. Ia tersenyum melihat Hinata telah tumbuh dewasa, muridnya dulu yang begitu pemalu dan cerdas. Sementara Hinata sibuk dengan urusannya sendiri memperhatikan keadaan sekeliling disana, Kakashi menghampiri Naruto.

"Naruto"

"Iya sensei?"

"Kau akan menikah dengan Hinata kan? Jagalah gadis manis itu Naruto, jangan sampai kau menyakitinya. Jika kau menyakitinya, sama saja kau juga menyakiti aku" ujar Kakashi

"Maksud sensei apa?"

"Hinata itu, murid kesayanganku selain Sasuke. Dia gadis yang cerdas. Meskipun tadi aku bilang bahwa Hinata dan Sasuke adalah murid kesayanganku, bukan berarti kau dan teman-temanmu yang lain bukan murid kesayangan ku juga. Sensei sayang pada kalian semua. Melihat hanya kau dan Hinata yang akan menjadi sepasang suami istri, sudah sepantasnya aku memintamu untuk menjaga gadis Hyuga itu. Dia terlalu baik untuk disakiti Naruto. Janganlah karena keegoisanmu akan membuatmu menyesal suatu hari nanti. Ini demi dirimu" Kakashi menepuk pelan pundak Naruto dan ia berjalan menjauh. Tetapi kemudian ia kembali menghampiri Naruto.

"Lihatlah, tidak kusangka dirimu yang jelek ini bisa mendapatkannya. Sangat jauh berbeda dengan dirimu Naruto, lihatlah ia begitu cantik dengan kaos ketat yang membungkus tubuhnya yang indah dan sepan jeans ketat pula. Sangat menunjukkan lekuk-lekuk tubuhnya. Hahaha muridku Naruto yang jelek dan nakal ini ditambah lagi dengan otaknya yang dibawah standar akhirnya menikah dengan murid wanitaku yang bernama Hinata? Seperti yang kita tahu, Hinata itu sang juara umum selain Sasuke dan Shikamaru. Hahahhhaha"

"EUH ! DIAM KAU DASAR GURU MESUM !"

"Maafkan kami nyonya Tsunade" ujar Hinata

"Ya, baiklah aku maafkan. Naruto, jika saja bukan karena Hinata mungkin sulit bagiku untuk memaafkanmu" Naruto hanya diam saja, ia tidak berani mengatakan apapun lagi.

Hinata dan Naruto dalam perjalanan pulang. Mereka saling diam di dalam mobil tersebut, sama seperti saat malam pertama saat makan malam waktu itu. Naruto melirik Hinata sekilas, namun Hinata hanya diam saja ia terlihat fokus melihat jalanan yang ada di depannya

"Hinata, kenapa tadi kau yang meminta maaf? Kau kan tidak melakukan kesalahan apapun. Inikan salahku, kenapa..."

"Tidak apa-apa, ini semua aku lakukan karena aku menyayangi Naruto-kun"

Naruto tampak terkejut atas perkataan gadis anggun disampingnya ini. Ia hendak mengeluarkan suara tapi langsung dipotong oleh Hinata.

"Kau tahu kan Naruto-kun bahwa aku sudah lama menyukaimu dan sampai sekarang rasa itu pun masih ada. Aku tak tahu bagaimana mengusir rasa sukaku padamu. Meskipun kita telah lama berpisah, tapi entah mengapa perasaan itu masih betah hinggap di hatiku dan aku sangat tersiksa akan hal ini. Merindukanmu tiap malam, memimpikanmu agar bisa bertemu di alam nyata. Dan semua itu terjawab sudah. Aku sangat bahagia ketika tahu bahwa pria yang akan dijodohkan dengan ku itu adalah kau. Apa kau tahu bahwa cita-cita ku dari dulu adalah ingin menjadi istrimu suatu hari nanti. Bisa menyambutmu ketika kau pulang kerja, menyiapkan sarapan untukmu, makan malam, menyiapkan pakaian yang akan kau kenakan dan semuanya. Dan ternyata cita-cita ku itu akhirnya kesampaian, meskipun sekarang belum tapi itu akan segera terjadi. Maafkan aku jika ini terkesan egois" tak terasa Hinata mengeluarkan cairan bening di matanya. Segera ia menghapusnya, ia tidak mau terlihat cengeng di depan Naruto. Mendengar ucapan Hinata tadi membuat Naruto diam seribu bahasa, ia tidak tahu harus bicara apa. Diliriknya Hinata, gadis Hyuga itu tengah menangis meski begitu ia berusaha agar tidak menangis. Gadis itu menggigit bibirnya agar suara isakannya tak terdengar. Ingin rasanya Naruto memeluk Hinata tapi ia tidak berani untuk melakukannya. Alhasil sepanjang perjalanan pulang, mereka tetap diam hingga sampai di rumah Hinata.

"Terima kasih untuk hari ini Naruto-kun" Hinata beranjak keluar dari mobil. Namun Naruto menahannya.

"Ya, ada apa Naruto-kun?" Naruto hendak mengatakan sesuatu, namun yang keluar dari mulutnya hanyalah kalimat "ya sama-sama" Mereka berdua saling tersenyum dan Hinata pun sekarang telah benar-benar meninggalkan Naruto sendirian di mobilnya. Sebenarnya untuk menjaga kesopanan, Hinata ingin mengajak Naruto masuk dulu ke dalam rumahnya secara Naruto adalah calon suaminya. Namun ia membatalkan niat itu. Ia masih belum siap untuk menghadapi Naruto lebih lama lagi akibat ucapannya tadi.

Hinata menarik napas dalam-dalam lalu menghembuskannya begitu keras. Ia tidak tahu bagaimana bisa ia bicara seperti itu pada Naruto tadi.

"Ayolah Hinata tenang kan dirimu. Kau harus tetap melangkah, jangan menyerah dan cengeng seperti ini" ujar Hinata menyemangati dirinya. Ia berdiri di depan cermin memandangi wajahnya. Di mata lavender itu tersimpan kesedihan. Sedih? Tentu saja ia sedih. Mencintai tanpa dicintai, mengagumi tanpa dikagumi. Cukup lama ia memandangi pantulan wajahnya di cermin. Namun kemudian ia tersenyum.

"Iya Naruto-kun saat ini kau memang tidak menyukaiku, tapi akulah yang akan menjadi istrimu kelak. Mau atau tidak mau, suka atau tidak suka kau akan selalu berurusan denganku. Dan saat itulah akan aku gunakan waktu itu untuk menarik perhatianmu. Ya aku akan membuatmu jatuh cinta kepadaku, akan ku buat kau membalas perasaanku. Meski sulit, tapi aku akan berusaha. Cukup banyak kan kisah orang-orang yang dijodohkan namun pada akhirnya dapat saling mencintai? Ya Hinata, harapan itu masih ada" Ujarnya tersenyum.

Sementara di kediaman Naruto, pria berambut jabrik itu sibuk memikirkan kata-kata Hinata tadi. Ia tidak menyangka bahwa Hinata yang ia kenal pemalu itu berani mengucapkan kata-kata seperti itu tadi. Ditambah lagi ternyata Hinata masih menyukainya. Bagi Naruto, jika Hinata masih menyukainya akan mempersulit baginya untuk membangun rumah tangga dengan Hinata. Hinata mencintainya sedangkan ia sendiri tidak mencintai Hinata sama sekali. Jika saja Hinata tidak menyukainya, Naruto tidak akan kerepotan untuk menjaga perasaan Hinata. Ditambah lagi ucapan Kakashi sensei tadi yang berbicara tentang Hinata. Mengingat apa yang dikatakan guru mesum tadi tentang Hinata, membuat Naruto membayangkan sosok Hinata. Kalau dipikir-pikir, ucapan Kakashi sensei tadi ada benarnya. Hinata yang sekarang jauh lebih cantik dan anggun dibandingkan beberapa tahun silam. Rambut panjangnya yang indah tergerai lurus dan rapi menambah kesan kecantikan di wajahnya. Tubuhnya juga sangat indah, apalagi tadi Hinata memakai kaos ketat jadi sangat memperlihatkan lekuk-lekuk tubuhnya. Membayangkan Hinata yang seperti itu mengeluarkan aura mesum dari Naruto. Hei dia pria normal kan? meski ia tidak mencintai Hinata tetapi jika melihat ada wanita yang seperti itu tentu hasratnya sebagai pria akan muncul.

"Apa apaan aku ini? Kenapa membayangkan Hinata seperti itu? Dasar baka !" Umpatnya. Ia kemudian membuang jauh-jauh pikiran kotor tersebut. Tetapi ucapan Tsunade tadi kembali terngiang di telinganya. "Kau ini Naruto masih saja sama seperti waktu kau sekolah di sini, suka membuat onar. Lihat apa yang kau lakukan tadi, suaramu yang kencang itu membuat konsentrasi belajar murid-murid di sini terganggu. Aku heran kenapa tuan Hiashi mau menyerahkan putrinya kepada orang sepertimu" "kenapa tuan Hiashi mau menyerahkan putrinya kepada orang sepertimu" kalimat itu terus terngiang di telinga Naruto.

"Haa menyebalkan" Naruto bangkit dari sofa dan berjalan ke arah cermin. Ia melihat sejenak wajahnya.

"Ya ampun ternyata aku ini memang keren ya ahahaha" Naruto tertawa sendiri kelakuannya sangat narsis.

"Hem Kakashi sensei itu bilang aku jelek? Enak saja, buktinya banyak wanita-wanita cantik yang menyukai" ujarnya bangga. Namun setelah itu, Naruto menjadi merasa bersalah kepada Hinata. Hinata yang meminta maaf kepada nyonya Tsunade, padahal yang berteriak itu kan dia.

"Ini semua gara-gara Kakashi sensei, akibatnya aku mengucapkan kata-kata itu kan"

Seminggu telah berlalu, hari ini adalah hari pernikahan antara Naruto Uzumaki dan Hinata Hyuga. Banyak sekali tamu-tamu yang diundang. Dimulai dari rekan-rekan Hiashi, rekan-rekan tuan Minato dan nyonya Kushina, teman-teman Hinata dan Naruto serta hampir seluruh penduduk desa Konohagakure. Hinata sangat cantik memakai gaun pengantin. Rambutnya yang panjang disanggul sehingga membuat dirinya semakin cantik. Sedangkan Naruto juga tak kalah keren, ia memakai jas hitam layaknya pengantin pria. Para tamu undangan yang melihat mereka berdecak kagum dan iri. Mereka tampak pasangan yang serasi. Tampan dan cantik, ya begitulah penilaian mereka terhadap Naruto dan Hinata. Di penghujung acara, saat para tamu memberikan selamat atas pernikahan kepada mereka berdua, wali kelas mereka Kakashi sensei pun ikut bergabung. Tak disangka saat Kakashi memberikan selamat pada mereka berdua, Hinata menangis. Ia begitu terharu atas simpati wali kelasnya itu.

Kakashi membisikkan sesuatu ke telinga Hinata. Ia berkata bahwa "Hinata selamat atas pernikahanmu. Sensei sangat gembira kau akhirnya menikah juga dengan pria yang dari dulu kau cintai. Semoga kau bahagia, murid kecilku yang dulu sekarang telah dewasa dan hapuslah kesedihanmu buatlah dia jatuh cinta kepadamu." Hinata begitu terharu senseinya itu bisa mengucapkan kata-kata seperti itu. Ia mengenang kejadian masa lalu yang membuat dirinya dan Naruto seperti ini.

**FLASHBACK**

Dulu Naruto dan Hinata adalah teman dekat. Naruto duduk di belakang Hinata. Hinata sangat menyukai Naruto. Baginya, Naruto mampu membuatnya tertawa dengan segala kekonyolannya meski terkadang kekonyolannya itu justru membuat orang lain sedikit kesal pada Naruto, namun Hinata begitu menyukainya. Sampai rasa itu semakin besar dan kekaguman berubah menjadi cinta. Hinata duduk sebangku dengan Sakura. Ia sering menceritakan tentang Naruto pada Sakura. Namun cerita itu lewat tulisan saat mereka merasa bosan dengan berbagai mata pelajaran di sekolah. Sakura tidak pernah membocorkan rahasia itu kepada siapa pun. Yang tahu bahwa Hinata menyukai Naruto hanyalah Hinata sendiri dan Sakura. Hinata tidak berharap untuk memiliki Naruto, ia hanya ingin selalu bersama Naruto seperti ini. Tetapi sayangnya akibat ulah mereka berdua yang sering tidak memperhatikan pelajaran dan malah menulis sesuatu di buku yang kemudian ditukar, membuat Naruto penasaran.

Sampai suatu ketika saat pelajaran guru Anko, Naruto kembali membuat kekonyolan yang justru membuat Hinata semakin menyukainya. Dan terjadilah surat menyurat antara Hinata dan Sakura. Naruto yang melihat itu sudah tidak tahan lagi, ia meminta Hinata untuk memberi tahunya. Karena Naruto yang ingin tahu, Sakura tersenyum dan berkata "Tidak boleh, ini urusan wanita". Naruto yang mendengar ucapan Sakura pun tidak puas, ia kembali mendesak Hinata untuk memberitahunya. Tetapi Hinata menolak, ia tidak ingin Naruto tahu. Akibat Hinata yang tidak mau memberitahunya, Naruto memasang ekspresi wajah yang lucu sehingga membuat Hinata tidak tahan untuk menggodanya.

"Kau benar-benar ingin tahu Naruto ? kalau begitu ambilah buku ini kau bisa baca sendiri. Hihihi" ujar Hinata menggoda Naruto.

Naruto pun bereaksi ingin mengambil buku tersebut dari tangan Hinata, namun tidak berhasil karena Hinata hanya menggodanya saja. Dan ketika semua itu berlangsung, tiba-tiba ada Temari yang datang ke kelas mereka. Ia ingin meminjam buku catatan Hinata. Karena dikagetkan oleh Sasuke, Hinata jadi langsung berlari ke luar kelas menghampiri Temari dan membawa buku catatan yang akan dipinjam oleh Temari. Dan buku yang dijadikan surat-menyurat oleh Hinata dan Sakura tertinggal di meja Hinata. Namun sayang, Sakura pun tidak menyadarinya. Melihat buku itu tergeletak begitu saja di meja Hinata, Naruto pun mengambilnya dan ia membaca satu persatu isi buku tersebut. Sehingga Naruto tahu bahwa selama ini Hinata menyukainya.

Ketika Hinata kembali ke kelasnya dan duduk di bangkunya, Sasuke menggodanya dan mengucapkan kalimat "Dia selalu membuat ku tertawa dengan segala kekonyolannya"mendengar kalimat tersebut, Hinata dan Sakura sama-sama terkejut. Dan ketika ia mencari buku tersebut, buku itu ternyata telah berada di meja Naruto dengan posisi terbuka. Sasuke dan Naruto membacanya bersama-sama. Hinata langsung mengambil buku itu, tetapi saat itu Naruto sedang tidak ada di bangkunya. Ternyata ia sibuk bermain dan bernyanyi-nyanyi dengan rombongan Shikamaru, Chouji, dan Lee di belakang. Sejak saat itu, Naruto menjaga jarak dengan Hinata. Ia menjauhi Hinata. Bahkan ia sampai pindah tempat duduk dengan Shikamaru. Jadi semenjak itu, orang yang duduk di belakang Hinata adalah Shikamaru sedangkan Naruto pindah ke belakang duduk dengan Lee.

Hinata sangat malu dan terpukul atas sikap Naruto yang sudah tidak menganggap keberadaannya lagi. Sakura yang merasa bersalah pun meminta maaf pada Hinata karena tidak bisa menjaga buku itu sehingga sampai jatuh ke tangan orang lain apalagi orang itu adalah Naruto sendiri. Namun Hinata sama sekali tidak menyalahkan Sakura, baginya ini bukan salah Sakura tapi salah dirinya yang lengah dalam menjaga buku itu. Lagipula itu adalah hal bodoh menulis isi hatinya di buku itu apalagi ia sempat menggoda Naruto yang membuat pria yang ia cintai itu semakin penasaran.

Sebenarnya Hinata ingin bertanya pada Naruto dan menyelesaikan masalah ini, namun ia terlalu takut. Ia takut jika nanti Naruto semakin membencinya yang membuat dirinya semakin terluka. Hinata sangat ingin berteman lagi dengan Naruto seperti dulu, maka ia berusaha kejadian waktu itu tidak pernah ada. Ia mencoba menyapa Naruto, namun Naruto hanya menjawab "ya" atau "tidak". Naruto berubah menjadi sangat dingin di depan Hinata, kata-kata yang ia ucapkan sangat singkat. Melihat reaksi Naruto yang seperti itu, Hinata pun putus asa, ia tidak berani lagi menyapa Naruto. Jadilah semenjak itu mereka berdua seperti orang yang tidak pernah saling kenal sampai perjodohan itu yang mempertemukan mereka kembali. Bahkan setelah Naruto tahu, ia berpacaran dengan Karin yang membuat Hinata semakin terluka. Naruto sekarang benar-benar menjauhinya. Hinata sangat merindukan tawa Naruto, senyumannya yang hangat dan tentu saja perlakuan baiknya pada Hinata. Sebenarnya Naruto itu sangat baik pada Hinata, ia benar-benar dapat bersikap hangat jika berhadapan dengan Hinata. Bahkan Naruto lebih baik dan lebih perhatian pada Hinata daripada dengan Sakura, padahal mereka sama-sama teman dekat.

Kejanggalan inilah yang membuat Kakashi sensei curiga atas sikap mereka berdua. Akhirnya Kakashi bertanya pada Sakura. Namun gadis itu tidak berani mengatakan yang sebenarnya, ia takut membuat Hinata semakin sedih.

"Ma maaf sensei, aku tidak bisa memberitahu sensei" ujar Sakura waktu itu

"Sakura, kau adalah teman dekat Hinata. Sensei hanya ingin tahu apa yang terjadi antara Naruto dan Hinata. Mereka seperti dalam hubungan yang tidak baik. Siapa tahu aku bisa membuat mereka baikan lagi"Namun Sakura masih tidak menjawab. Dan kebetulan saat itu, Sasuke lewat. Kakashi pun memanggilnya

"Oh, masalah itu. Sudahlah sensei, sensei tidak akan bisa membuat mereka baikan lagi. Si Dobe itu orang yang keras kepala lagipula masalah kali ini berbeda. Tidak bisa diselesaikan begitu saja"kata Sasuke

"Apa yang terjadi Sasuke ?"

"Haa, baiklah jika sensei memang ingin tahu. Hinata menyukai Dobe dan Dobe mengetahuinya. Sehingga ia menjaga jarak dengan Hinata"

Mendengar penjelasan Sasuke, Kakashi tidak bisa membantu apa-apa. Ia tidak bisa ikut campur permasalahan antara dua muridnya itu. Apalagi ini masalah cinta. Tetapi dari sikap Kakashi yang secara tidak langsung memberikan semangat pada Hinata, Hinata akhirnya tahu bahwa senseinya itu mengetahui masalah antara dirinya dengan Naruto. Untunglah di kelas itu yang tahu masalah ini hanya Hinata, Naruto, Sakura, Sasuke, dan Shikamaru. Si Uchiha itu bukanlah orang yang mau membocorkan rahasia temannya. Ia menutup mulut, lagipula ia juga tidak mau membuat Hinat semakin malu atas sikap Naruto. Shikamaru yang diminta Naruto untuk bertukar tempat duduk, menanyakan alasannya dan ia pun juga tutup mulut sama seperti Sasuke.

**END FLASHBACK**

Hinata menangis mengenang semua itu. Ia memegang dadanya yang begitu terasa sakit. Ingin rasanya ia memukul-mukul dada bidang Naruto. Betapa ia ingin meluapkan semua itu, kekecewaanya pada pria tersebut. Dan sekarang ia berada di samping pria tersebut dalam rangka pernikahannya. Perasaannya bercampur aduk. Sedih, kesal, bahagia, terluka semuanya bersatu. Melihat Hinata yang menangis, Naruto menjadi salah tingkah. Bagaimana tidak semua orang memandangi mereka berdua. Menyadari itu, Hinata berusaha menghapus air matanya dan kembali tersenyum.

"Hinata kau kenapa?" Tanya Naruto

"Tidak apa-apa Naruto-kun, aku hanya terharu" jawab Hinata berbohong.

Namun para tamu undangan menganggap air mata Hinata adalah air mata kebahagiaan. Bahagia akhirnya sekarang ia juga menjadi bagian dari keluarga Uzumaki. Dan Namanya bukan lagi 'Hinata Hyuga' tapi 'Hinata Uzumaki' Mereka ikut bahagia melihat sepasang kekasih tersebut

** TBC...**

Okay, disini saya mau balas review dari para readers dulu ya ^^

Nameyoonhae

R: Author,mohon chap selanjutx d cptin yah,,,n moga konflikx mkin seru

A : iya, ini udah update ya ^^ dan maaf kalau konfliknya belum seru :)

UzuHi. Toki

R: Update?!

A : iya ini udah update :)

ShinRanXNaruHina

R : Update ge donk minna, law bsa jgn pendek x chap nya xD

A : iya ini udah update :) yang kemarin emang disengaja pendek soalnya mau liat reaksi readers dulu suka atau enggak sama fic ini ^^

Guest

R : Klanjutannya sgera ya... :D

A : yosh ini udah update :D

Paris violette

R : Eyd nya harus diperbaiki ya tapi ini bgs!  
Update yaw

A : iya maaf ya, kalau EYD nya masih kacau balau :( arigatou udah kasih masukkan ^^ ini udah update minna

flowers

R : wah... crita.y bagus...  
update terus ya... ok _

A : makasih pujiannya ^^. oke ini update :D

Sampai jumpa di chap selanjutnya minna ^^ *lambai-lambai tangan*


	3. Chapter 3

Yuhuuu~ Apa kabar minna san? ^^

The Easy Way chapter 3 update ni :)

readers : tumben cepet update?

author : tugas lagi gak terlalu banyak. hhahaha ^^

Sebelumnya, saya mau ngucapin terima kasih ni buat para readers yang udah kasih masukkan maupun semangat lewat review ^^ benar-benar menyentuh hati saya #eaaaa lebay XD

Terima kasih juga buat yang udah follow nih fic, nungguinnya. Dan terima kasih juga buat silent readers, setidaknya udah mau baca fic ini ^_^

Yaudah, banyak banget bacotan nih author -_- mending langsung baca aja yah :D

**Happy Reading~**

**The Easy Way**

**Chapter 3**

_Fanfiction wrote by Uchiha Nisa Chan_

**Dislaimer** : Naruto owns Masashi Kishimoto

**WARNING** : OOC, AU, Typo bertebaran, EYD gak jelas, dan kesalahan lainnya

Acara pernikahan mereka berakhir dengan sukses. Banyak tamu undangan yang mengucapkan selamat pada mereka berdua dan bahkan ada yang mendoakan agar kedua mempelai itu bisa menjadi keluarga yang bahagia dan dilumuri dengan kasih sayang. Karena acara pernikahan tidak dilangsungkan di salah satu rumah mempelai, maka setelah acara selesai Naruto dan Hinata dibawa ke rumah orangtua Hinata, Hiashi sama. Untuk sementara mereka beristirahat disana, selain itu mereka juga bisa berhubungan erat dengan keluarga dari kedua belah pihak serta kerabat dekat. Lebih tepatnya salam perpisahan Naruto dan Hinata kepada keluarga besar mereka. Karena setelah ini mereka akan hidup bersama di rumah mereka sendiri. Status lajang mereka telah lepas yang resmi menjadi pasangan suami istri.

Ini adalah malam pertama Naruto dan Hinata semenjak melepas status lajang mereka dan tinggal bersama. Sesampainya mereka berdua di rumah, kedua manusia berbeda jenis kelamin tersebut masuk ke kamar tidur mereka. Rumah yang mereka tempati saat ini adalah rumah hasil pembelian Naruto sendiri, bahkan Hinata yang tahu bahwa ini hasil penuh Naruto sendiri ingin ikut membantu untuk membeli rumah tersebut. Awalnya Naruto menolak tetapi Hinata bersikeras karena kelak ia akan menempati rumah itu juga. Dan jadilah mereka berdua membelinya. Rumah itu lumayan besar, memiliki dua lantai. Ada tiga kamar tidur di rumah ini. Satu kamar tidur mereka berdua yang terletak di lantai atas. Dan dua lainnya dijadikan sebagai kamar tamu. Yang mana satu dilantai atas bersebelahan dengan kamar Naruto dan Hinata dan yang lainnya di lantai bawah dekat dengan ruang kerja Naruto. Yang membuat cukup luas adalah dapur dan ruang tamu serta halamannya yang dipenuhi dengan bunga-bunga cantik. Jika dilihat dari luar, rumah mereka berdua terlihat sangat hijau.

"Na Naruto-kun"

"Ya?"

"Apa Naruto-kun mau mandi duluan? Atau biar aku yang duluan?" Tanya Hinata tidak bisa menutupi rasa gugupnya. Bagaimana tidak, saat ini mereka hanya berdua di kamar.

"Kau duluan saja Hinata-chan, aku masih ingin beristirahat sejenak" kata Naruto sambil menyandarkan punggungnya di sofa.

"Eh? Chan? Naruto-kun memanggil namaku dengan suffiks 'chan'? Tanya Hinata heran.

"Ya, memangnya kenapa? Tidak boleh hah?" kata Naruto dengan matanya yang tetap terpejam

"Ti tidak. Boleh kok Naruto-kun" tanpa ba-bi-bu lagi Hinata langsung menuju ke kamar mandi.

Hinata telah selesai mandi. Ia keluar dari kamar mandi dengan handuk yang melilit tubuhnya. Aroma shampoo dan sabun menyeruak menusuk indra penciuman Naruto. Sehingga mau tidak mau, ia membuka matanya mencari sumber aroma tersebut. Pemandangan pertama yang ia lihat adalah Hinata yang tengah tersenyum menghadapnya.

"Naruto-kun, sekarang giliran Naruto-kun untuk mandi. Aku telah selesai, ayo bersihkan tubuh Naruto-kun. Setelah itu kita baru bisa makan malam" kata Hinata sambil tersenyum ke arah Naruto.

Namun sayang, tidak ada tanggapan apa-apa dari Naruto. Ia sama sekali tidak menggerakkan tubuhnya untuk berdiri ataupun membuka mulutnya untuk menanggapi ucapan Hinata.

"Na Naruto-kun?"

Setelah beberapa saat, Naruto tersadar dari lamunannya

"Eh? I iya Hinata-chan, aku segera mandi" sama seperti Hinata tadi, tanpa ba-bi-bu lagi Naruto langsung bergegas menuju kamar mandi.

Melihat tingkah Naruto yang tidak seperti biasanya, Hinata pun menjadi bingung dan penasaran akan sikap Naruto barusan.

NARUTO POV

Aku masih saja termenung di kamar mandi ini. Tanpa berniat sama sekali untuk membuka bajuku atau menyentuh air di bak. Bayangan Hinata tadi terus terlintas di benakku. Ini adalah malam pertamaku bersama seorang wanita. Dan belum sampai beberapa jam saja, aku telah disodorkan dengan pemandangan seperti itu? Yah, bagaimana tidak menggoda ku. Istriku itu hanya menggunakan handuk saja untuk membungkus tubuhnya. Kulit putihnya yang mulus terekspos mataku. Aku berpikir apakah Hinata sengaja menggoda ku agar aku segera menidurinya? Sehingga setelah itu aku benar-benar menjadi miliknya seutuhnya. Bukankah itu adalah hal yang ia inginkan sejak dulu bukan?

END NARUTO POV

Sementara Naruto mandi, Hinata sibuk menyiapkan makan malam untuk mereka berdua. Tangan mungilnya terampil menata hidangan di atas meja. Namun, selang beberapa saat Hinata menepuk pelan jidatnya yang tidak lebar. Ia lupa menyiapkan baju untuk Naruto malam ini. Sebagai istri, sudah sepantasnya ia melayani suaminya. Hinata pun bergegas berlari ke kamar mereka. Ia langsung membuka lemari pakaian Naruto dan mengambil pakaian yang cocok untuk suaminya tersebut. Dan tak lama kemudian Naruto selesai mandi. Ia keluar dari kamar mandi dengan air yang masih menetes di rambut jabriknya. Melihat Naruto berpenampilan seperti itu membuat pipi Hinata merah seperti tomat. Ia benar-benar gugup melihat Naruto bertelanjang dada menampakkan otot-otot perutnya. Tubuh suaminya ini ternyata sangat atletis. Sama halnya dengan Naruto, ia sangat terkejut melihat Hinata berpakaian sangat seksi. Naruto menjadi sulit bernapas namun ia langsung mengontrol dirinya. Hinata memakai gaun putih pendek yang sangat tipis sehingga bagian dalam Hinata agak sedikit terlihat.

"Na naruto-kun, pakaian untuk Naruto-kun malam ini ada di atas kasur ya" kata Hinata gugup. Hinata pun hendak pergi, namum ditahan Naruto.

"Kau mau kemana?" Tanya Naruto

"Ke dapur Naruto-kun. Kita harus makan malam, memangnya Naruto-kun tidak lapar?" Tanya Hinata sambil tersenyum

"Oh begitu, baiklah aku akan menyusul nanti" jawab Naruto

Sesampainya Hinata di dapur, ia kembali gugup dan menarik pelan gaunnya. Meski tadi Naruto bisa mengontrol dirinya, namun tetap saja ekspresi terkejut Naruto sempat tertangkap olehnya.

"Tuh kan" katanya lirih.

Lagian Ino-chan sih kenapa mesti ikut campur urusan pakaiannya? Selama ini temannya itu tidak pernah terlalu ikut campur urusannya. Namun kali ini ia sangat bersemangat memilihkan gaun untuk Hinata. Mentang-mentang Hinata sudah menikah. Tadi Hinata protes pada Ino melalui telepon perihal gaun seksi ini. Bagaimana tidak? Tidak ada pakaian yang bisa menutupi auratnya. Semua pakaian yang ada di lemarinya ternyata gaun malam yang seksi semua. Tetapi Ino malah membela dirinya dengan mengatakan bahwa ia justru membantu mereka. Hal itu akan memudahkan Naruto untuk membuat anak. Jadi mau tidak mau ia harus memakainya daripada ia telanjang. Dan besok Hinata baru bisa meminta Hanabi untuk membawakan pakaiannya. Selain itu Hinata juga takut kalau Naruto berpikiran ia sengaja memakai gaun seksi tersebut untuk menggodanya padahal tidak sama sekali.

Naruto menuruni tangga rumahnya menuju dapur tempat istrinya berada. Aroma masakkan menerobos masuk ke lubang hidungnya, membuat dirinya semakin lapar. Hinata telah menunggunya di meja makan. Ia tersenyum ke arah Naruto.

"Naruto-kun, ayo kita makan" katanya sambil tersenyum dan menyedok nasi untuk Naruto. Naruto hanya diam, ia menatap istrinya tersebut dengan pandangan datar. Merasa diperhatikan, Hinata mengangkat wajahnya.

"Ada apa Naruto-kun?" Tanya Hinata heran

"Kau begitu ramah" jawab Naruto dingin dan langsung menyedok nasi tanpa menghiraukan nasi yang telah disiapkan oleh Hinata.

Melihat sikap Naruto yang seperti itu, Hinata terdiam beberapa saat. Namun tak lama kemudian ia berkata.

"Aku ramah? Tentu saja aku harus ramah padamu Naruto-kun karena kau adalah suamiku"

Naruto hanya diam, tidak memberi tanggapan. Ia tahu betul bahwa gadis di hadapannya ini sangat mencintainya meski cinta itu bertepuk sebelah tangan. Seperti janji Hinata pada dirinya sendiri sebelum ia menikah, ia akan membuat Naruto membalas perasaannya. Meski ia tidak tahu apakah itu berhasil, namun ia tetap mencoba. Dan cara Hinata untuk mendapatkan perhatian Naruto adalah bersikap ramah padanya, selalu sabar apapun yang akan dilakukan Naruto terhadapnya dan yang paling utama ia harus menjadi istri yang baik meski kedudukannya bukan sebagai istri yang dicintai tapi mencintai. Tidak banyak obrolan yang terjadi di antara mereka. Hinata yang memang pendiam jadi kurang bisa memancing obrolan. Tapi bukan berarti ia tidak bisa. Obrolan yang terjadi ketika mereka makan tadi dimulai dari Hinata, ia berusaha untuk mencairkan suasana. Entah mengapa setelah menikah Naruto menjadi sedikit lebih dingin dan cuek kepada Hinata. Ia hanya menanggapi Hinata dengan perkataan "ya" atau "hem" atau bahkan hanya mengangguk. Seperti 'De Javu' kejadian waktu itu terulang kembali. Saat Naruto tahu segalanya, sikapnya berubah pada Hinata. Hal ini sedikit membuat hati Hinata teriris. Ia menjadi tidak mood untuk makan. Ia hanya mengaduk-aduk nasinya saja.

"Aku sudah selesai Hinata-chan" kata Naruto memecah keheningan.

Hinata pun menoleh. "Na naruto-kun sudah selesai? Aku juga sudah selesai kok" kata Hinata tersenyum

"Hem"

Hinata telah selesai membereskan meja makan dan mencuci piring. Ia melihat Naruto sedang menonton televisi. Ingin rasanya ia duduk disamping Naruto dan menemaninya menonton acara tv kesukaannya. Namun niat itu ia batalkan. Mengingat Naruto yang sepertinya tidak mau berada di dekatnya. Hinata takut jika ia terlalu memaksa, Naruto akan semakin membencinya. Jadi ia langsung ke kamar. Sebenarnya Hinata agak sedikit bimbang, jika ia duduk disana bersama Naruto, takutnya Naruto berpikiran yang macam-macam apalagi melihatnya berpakaian seperti itu. Dan khawatir Naruto akan semakin membencinya karena berusaha menggodanya.

"Ini semua gara-gara Ino-chan" batinnya dalam hati.

Seandainya saja ia memakai pakaian yang sedikit lebih sopan, mungkin Hinata akan lebih berani untuk duduk disana. Selain itu ia juga malu pada Naruto. Betapa tidak, Naruto adalah pria pertama yang melihatnya berpenampilan seperti itu. Jujur saja sebenarnya Hinata agak risih dengan gaunnya tersebut.

Hinata sedang menatap sendu pantulan dirinya di cermin. Ia tidak tahu ia harus bahagia atau sedih atas pernikahannya ini. Kemudian ia menatap gaun yang sedang dipakainya. Astaga ternyata gaun itu sangat seksi. Mengekspos kulit putihnya yang mulus. Hinata kemudian mencari sesuatu yang bisa menutupi tubuhnya seperti jaket atau _sweater _misalnya. Saat Hinata sedang membongkar-bongkar lemarinya, tiba-tiba Naruto datang.

"Kau sedang apa Hinata?" Tanya Naruto keheranan.

Sontak saja, Hinata yang sedang fokus terkejut mendengar suara tersebut.

"Ah, Na naruto-kun aku sedang tidak…. Emm emm" Hinata bingung mencari-cari alasan.

"Kalau tidak ada yang penting, jangan membuang-buang waktumu seperti itu. Lebih baik kau cepat tidur sekarang" Kata Naruto sambil berjalan menuju kasur mereka.

DEG

Inilah yang membuat Hinata gugup. "WAKTUNYA TIDUR".

"Na naruto-kun duluan saja, aku masih mau duduk disini" kata Hinata

"Sudah ayo ke sini" Naruto menarik tangan Hinata dengan paksa. Akibatnya Hinata terdorong dan terbaring di atas kasur. Lantas Naruto pun menindihnya

"Na naruto-kun mau apa?" Tanya Hinata gugup. Wajahnya sudah merah padam seperti kepiting rebus.

"Aku mau apa?" Tanya Naruto balik.

"Aku mau meminta jatahku" jawab Naruto sambil tersenyum mesum (?)

"Eh? Ja jatah? Jatah apa Naruto-kun?" Tanya Hinata yang mulai cemas.

"Ayo kita melakukan hal yang seharusnya dilakukan oleh sepasang suami istri" jawab Naruto kemudian.

"Apa? Kau bercanda? Jangan menggodaku Naruto-kun" Hinata berusaha memposisikan tubuhnya untuk duduk. Namun lengan Naruto yang kekar dan menahannya membuat dirinya tidak bisa bergerak sama sekali.

"Aku menggodamu? Sebenarnya siapa yang justru sedang berusaha menggoda disini? Bukankah itu kau Hinata-chan?"

"A aku tidak pernah menggoda Na naruto-kun sama sekali"

"Lantas apa motifmu memakai gaun seperti ini hah? Bukankah ini yang kau inginkan?" Tanya Naruto sarkatis.

"I ini bukan kemauanku Naruto-kun. Yang memilihkan gaun ini adalah Ino-chan dan aku tidak tahu sama sekali mengenai hal ini".

"Hem, Ino?"

"I iya"

Naruto menghela nafas sebentar, kemudian ia berkata.

"Baiklah aku tidak peduli dengan siapa yang memilihkan gaun ini untukmu, yang jelas hasratku sebagai lelaki telah muncul"

Hinata hendak mengeluarkan suara, namun Naruto segera memotongnya.

"Kita ini kan pengantin baru, sudah selayaknya dong kita melakukan hal 'itu' pada malam pertama. Iya kan?"

Naruto hendak mencium Hinata, namun Hinata segera mendorong tubuh Naruto sekuat tenaga. Naruto hendak protes.

"Apa apaan kau ini? Kau menolakku hah?"

"Maaf Naruto-kun, tapi malam pertama hanya dilakukan oleh sepasang kekasih yang saling mencintai" kata Hinata.

"Lalu?"

"Kita berdua tidak begitu" kata Hinata kemudian sambil menundukkan wajahnya.

Naruto menghela nafas. Ia tidak menyangka bahwa ia akan ditolak oleh Hinata.

"Jadi aku harus bagaimana? Kau yang sudah membuatku seperti ini. Aku ini pria dewasa, tidak peduli wanita itu cantik atau tidak jika ia berada satu kamar dengannya tetap saja hasrat seorang pria akan muncul"

"…"

"Apa kau tidak tahu bahwa pria itu bisa tidur dengan wanita mana saja meski bukan dengan wanita yang dicintainya? kau harus mengerti pria".

"Aku tahu Naruto-kun, ini memang sulit bagimu. Tapi aku hanya ingin pria pertama yang menyentuhku adalah pria yang mencintaiku dengan tulus"

Naruto membuka mulutnya hendak bersuara, namun kemudian ia batalkan. Sejujurnya ia tidak tahu harus bicara apa.

"Ha aku ngantuk, aku mau tidur" Naruto membaringkan tubuhnya membelakangi Hinata.

"Kau juga cepat tidur, ini sudah malam. Apa kau tidak capek akan pesta pernikahan hari ini?"

Hinata tak bergeming. Ia masih saja duduk di atas kasur seperti tadi. Naruto melirik sebentar, namun kemudian ia memejamkan matanya pura-pura tidur. Selang beberapa menit kemudian,

"Kau tidak mau tidur Hinata-chan?" Tanya Naruto

"Aku tidak akan tidur malam ini" kata Hinata

"Terserah kau saja!" Naruto mulai kesal dengan Hinata

Hampir satu jam berlalu, Naruto yang mulai naik darah segera mengibas selimutnya dengan kasar.

"Sampai kapan kau mau berdiam diri seperti itu hah?" Tanya Naruto geram

"Kalau Naruto-kun mau tidur, tidur saja tidak usah hiraukan aku"

"Sudah ayo cepat tidur, ini sudah lewat tengah malam Hinata" Naruto menarik paksa lengan Hinata.

"Lepaskan aku" Hinata memberontak

"Kau ini kenapa? Lihatlah wajahmu itu kau terlihat begitu lelah" kata Naruto yang hampir frustasi.

"A aku tidak apa-apa"

"Sudahlah ayo cepat tidur, aku tidak mau menjadi suami yang kejam karena membiarkan istrinya tidak tidur semalaman"

"Tapi kau berjanji tidak akan menyentuhku kan?" kata Hinata was-was.

"Ha? Apa? Jadi kau menahan kantukmu dari tadi hanya karena aku akan menyentuhmu?" Tanya Naruto heran

Hinata hanya mengangguk menanggapi pertanyaan Naruto.

"Ya ampun Hinata kau itu istriku, meski aku melakukannya tidak akan ada yang protes dan tidak akan ada yang berpihak padamu. Lagipula jika aku mau memaksamu, mudah saja bagiku untuk melakukannya dari tadi. Tubuhku jauh lebih kuat darimu"

"Jadi kau tidak akan memaksaku kan?"

"Iya tidak akan"

"Janji?"

"Iya iya, aku tidak sebrengsek yang kau kira"

Hinata tersenyum.

"Aku tidak berkata kalau Naruto-kun brengsek kok" katanya sambil tersenyum.

"Na naruto-kun?"

"Apa?"

"Selimutnya untuk aku saja ya, sejujurnya aku merasa tidak nyaman dengan gaun ini"

"Hem, ya terserah kau saja"

Mereka berdua pun tertidur bersamaan.

Saat ini jam dinding di kamar mereka menunjukkan pukul 05.00 a.m. Hinata telah bangun duluan, ia menoleh ke arah Naruto. Dilihatnya suaminya itu tertidur dengan pulas. Wajahnya terlihat begitu damai. Iris biru sapphirenya tak terlihat oleh Hinata. Kulitnya yang berwarna tan dan rambut pirang jabriknya membuat hati Hinata benar-benar merasa damai. Hinata ingin sekali menyentuh wajah pria yang sangat dicintainya itu, mengelusnya dengan lembut. Namun, Hinata takut Naruto akan terbangun akibat ulahnya.

"Hm, aku ini gadis bodoh. Aku tak mengerti mengapa hatiku begitu damai saat melihat wajahmu Naruto-kun. Tidak sadarkah kau akan hal ini? Aku mohon mengertilah perasaanku". Air hangat mengalir dari kedua mata lavender tersebut. Hinata pun kemudian bangun dan meninggalkan Naruto sendirian yang masih terlelap tidur.

Hinata tak henti-hentinya melihat ke arah tangga rumah mereka dengan cemas. Sepertinya suaminya itu belum bangun. Padahal ia harus berangkat kerja. Akhirnya Hinata putuskan untuk membangunkan suaminya tersebut.

"Naruto-kun ayo bangun" kata Hinata sambil mengguncang-guncangkan tubuh Naruto dengan pelan.

Namun pria berambut jabrik tersebut tak kunjung bangun. Naruto memang sulit dibangunkan. Hanya kaa-sannya lah yang paling jago dalam membangunkan Naruto lewat suaranya yang menggema tersebut.

Hinata kembali membangunkan Naruto, namun kali ini ia sedikit lebih kuat mengguncangkan tubuh suaminya tersebut. Sesekali ia menepuk pelan pipi Naruto. Sekarang posisi wajah Hinata sedikit lebih dekat dengan Naruto agar ia bisa mendengar suara Hinata.

Naruto mengerjap-ngerjapkan matanya, ia merasa ada sesuatu yang menggelitik di wajahnya. Maka dibukanyalah kelopak matanya tersebut dan spontan Hinata yang melihat Naruto sudah bangun langsung menjauhkan wajahnya dari Naruto. Pipinya merah padam. Ternyata sesuatu yang menggelitik wajah Naruto tadi adalah rambut Hinata.

"Hinata-chan, kenapa wajahmu merah?"

"Tidak tahu Naruto-kun"

"Apa kau tadi mencoba untuk membangunkan aku?"

"Iya"

"Rambutmu membuatku geli, itulah yang membuatku terbangun tadi"

"Maafkan aku Naruto-kun, aku tidak akan mengulanginya lagi"

Naruto bangun dan langsung menuju kamar mandi. Hinata hanya mampu melihat punggung Naruto dari belakang yang semakin tak terlihat ketika sepenuhnya ia sudah masuk ke kamar mandi.

Karena Hinata telah selesai memasak, maka ia dengan setia menunggu Naruto sampai suaminya tersebut selesai mandi. Ia duduk di meja makan dengan tenang. Tak beberapa lama kemudian, ada suara seseorang di tangga. Hinata pun menoleh dan ternyata itu adalah Naruto. Hinata segera berdiri untuk menyambut suaminya tersebut.

"Naruto-kun sudah selesai?" Tanyanya sambil tersenyum.

"Iya"

"Ayo kita sarapan dulu" ajak Hinata dengan riang.

Tak butuh waktu lama, acara sarapan mereka telah usai. Dan sekarang Naruto bersiap-siap untuk berangkat kerja. Hinata segera menyusul Naruto yang telah mendahului naik tangga menuju kamar mereka. Dengan sigap Hinata segera memasangkan dasi untuk Naruto. Ketika Hinata hendak mengalungkannya ke leher Naruto, Naruto malah menolaknya dengan mengatakan "biar aku saja". Naruto segera menjauh dari Hinata, ia menghampiri cermin di kamar mereka. Setelah Naruto selesai memasangkan dasinya dan berbalik kembali menghadap Hinata, ternyata Hinata masih berdiri disana menunggunya dengan membawa tas koper Naruto. Naruto pun mendekat ke arah Hinata yang tengah tersenyum ke arahnya dan ia pun mengambil tas yang berada di genggaman Hinata.

"Kau tak perlu melakukannya" kata Naruto.

Naruto segera keluar untuk pergi. Hinata pun mengikutinya dari belakang.

"Naruto-kun"

"Ya?"

"Ini" Hinata menyodorkan sekotak bento pada Naruto.

"Ini apa?" Tanya Naruto kebingungan.

"Itu makan siang Naruto-kun, agar Naruto-kun..."

"Tidak perlu"

Hinata terdiam.

"Aku bisa makan di luar, jadi kau tak perlu repot-repot menyiapkannya untukku".

"Tapi..."

"Aku bilang tak perlu Hinata-chan. Aku tidak membutuhkannya" Kata Naruto menatap tajam ke arah Hinata.

Hinata segera tertunduk.

"Baiklah, aku pergi" kata Naruto kemudian.

"I iya. Semangat kerjanya ya Naruto-kun". Kata Hinata sambil tersenyum pada Naruto.

"Hem"

Hinata masih memperhatikan sosok Naruto yang semakin pergi jauh dengan mobilnya. Semakin Naruto jauh, semakin pula Hinata tak mampu menahan kesedihannya. Air mata yang sedari tadi ditahannya agar tidak keluar, kini mengalir dengan deras di pipinya yang mulus. Ia sedih karena ia merasa tidak bisa menjadi istri yang baik bagi Naruto-kun. Bahkan hanya sekedar untuk mengantarnya pergi kerja. Memakaikan dasi, membawakan tas, dan menyiapkan makan siang untuk Naruto semuanya sia-sia. Pria itu menolaknya. Ia benar-benar terluka sekarang atas sikap Naruto.

"Hei teme, kenapa kau ada di ruang kerjaku? Bukankah kau..."

"Apa sih dobe, temanmu pulang ke Konoha bukannya malah disambut"

"Temee, aku merindukanmu" Naruto langsuk memeluk Sasuke.

"Dobe, lepaskan. Apa apaan kau ini"

"Kau ini teme, sama sekali tidak berubah. Huh. Kenapa kau tidak bilang kalau mau pulang?"

"Hn"

"OY TEMEE, AKU BERTANYA!"

"Heh kecilkan volume suaramu itu. Kau berisik sekali Dobe"

"Aku ada cuti beberapa minggu, jadi aku putuskan untuk pulang" kata Sasuke kemudian.

"Oh begitu"

"Maaf aku tidak bisa menghadiri acara pernikahanmu dobe"

"Ahahaha tak apa teme, aku mengerti. Kau masih banyak urusan kan"

"Hn. Bagaimana hubunganmu dengan Hinata?"

"Tak banyak yang berubah, sama seperti dulu"

"Aku benar-benar tidak menyangka kau akan menikah dengannya dobe"

"Entahlah ini semua gara-gara perjodohan ini"

"Mulai sekarang kau harus bisa menerimanya"

"Ya, aku tahu, aku akan berusaha meski sulit"

"Bagaimana malam pertama kalian? Apa Hinata-chan terlihat manis?"

Naruto yang mendengar pertanyaan konyol Sasuke langsung memuntahkan teh yang sedang diminumnya ke baju Sasuke.

"DOBE!" Sasuke menatap tajam ke arah sahabatnya tersebut.

"Huaaa temeee. Sebenarnya apa salahku? Kenapa hidupku begitu malang?" Ujar Naruto sambil memasang wajah sedih.

"Memangnya kenapa?"

"Hinata menolakku saat malam pertama"

"..."

"Huaahhahahaha" Sasuke tertawa mendengar keluhan sahabatnya tersebut.

"Iss teme"

"Seorang Naruto ditolak oleh Hinata?" Tanya Sasuke keheranan.

"Hem. Ia tidak mau disentuh oleh pria yang tidak mencintainya dengan tulus. Ia hanya mau melakukannya apabila kami telah sama-sama saling menyukai".

"..."

"Aku bisa gila kalau begini. Malang benar kan nasibku. Sudah tidak bisa memilih pasangan hidup sendiri, menikah dengan wanita yang tidak dicintai, dan bahkan disaat aku telah menikah, aku tidak bisa melakukan 'itu'. Jadi aku bisa melakukannya kapan? Menunggu sampai aku mencintai Hinata-chan? Atau melakukannya dengan wanita lain? Hah, itu terdengar brengsek. Kalau begini caranya kan sama saja dengan pria yang belum menikah. Sejujurnya aku penasaran dengan 'itu' dan aku tidak akan memiliki keturunan. Lalu apa tujuan ku menikah?" Gerutu Naruto panjang lebar.

Hidung Sasuke berkedut mendengar keluhan Naruto.

"Dasar mesum".

"Heh, seperti kau tidak saja".

"Haha terserah kau saja"

Sasuke menuju ke arah pintu.

"Kau mau kemana teme?"

"Aku mau keluar, tidak baik jika aku terus berada disini. Kau tidak akan bekerja dobe" Ujar Sasuke.

Hari sudah menunjukkan pukul 08.00 a.m. Hinata sedang menanti kepulangan suami tercintanya. Ia duduk di sofa ruang keluarga. Sejujurnya perutnya sudah lapar, namun ia tetap menanti Naruto. Tepat pukul 08.30 a.m ada suara mobil memasuki halaman rumah mereka.

"Itu pasti Naruto-kun"

Hinata segera menuju pintu untuk menyambut Naruto. Senyuman terukir di wajah cantiknya tatkala melihat sang suami telah keluar dari mobil. Wajahnya telihat lelah.

"Selamat datang Naruto-kun" ujar Hinata ramah dengan senyuman yang tak lepas dari wajahnya.

"Hinata-chan" Naruto tersenyum sekilas.

Hinata segera mengambil tas koper Naruto. Namun kali ini Naruto tak menolak seperti pagi tadi. Ia membiarkan istrinya itu melakukan apa yang dia mau. Setelah Naruto mandi dan menyegarkan badannya, Hinata mengajak Naruto untuk makan malam.

"Naruto-kun, ayo kita makan"

"Tapi aku sudah makan Hinata-chan, kau makan saja sendirian" ujar Naruto yang sekarang sibuk dengan laptopnya.

"Ah begitukah?" Ujar Hinata cukup kecewa.

Hinata membereskan meja makan. Rasa lapar di perutnya entah hilang ke mana. Sirna begitu saja.

"Sepertinya pekerjaan Naruto-kun sangat banyak ya" kata Hinata yang terus memperhatikan Naruto. Namun Naruto tidak menanggapinya sama sekali. Saat ini Hinata sedang duduk dan menemani Naruto di ruang kerjanya.

"Naruto-kun apa ingin aku buatkan minuman?" Tanya Hinata menawarkan diri.

"Hem, terserah kau saja"

"Baiklah tunggu sebentar Naruto-kun" Hinata tersenyum.

Beberapa menit kemudian Hinata kembali ke ruang kerja Naruto.

"Ini Naruto-kun, diminum ya"

"Terima kasih"

Hinata masih memperhatikan suaminya tersebut yang masih berkutat dengan laptopnya.

"Naruto-kun, sebaiknya Naruto-kun istirahat sekarang"

"Tidak bisa Hinata-chan, masih banyak yang belum aku selesaikan. Dan semua ini harus sudah selesai untuk meeting besok pagi"

"Aku mengerti Naruto-kun, tapi aku harap jangan terlalu memaksakan diri Naruto-kun seperti itu. Nanti Naruto-kun sakit"

"Hoaaaamm"Hinata menguap.

Naruto melirik sekilas, kemudian berkata

"Kalau kau sudah mengantuk kau tidur saja sana. Tidak usah menungguku"

"Naruto-kun.."

"Aku serius Hinata, aku tidak butuh itu. Dengan adanya kau disini tidak berpengaruh apa-apa bagiku" ujar Naruto dingin.

Hinata hanya bisa terpaku mendengar perkataan suaminya.

"Saat ini aku sedang tidak memiliki seorang sekretaris yang bisa membantu pekerjaanku. Jadi semuanya aku sendiri yang mengerjakan itulah mengapa tugasku begitu banyak".

"Kenapa Naruto-kun tidak mencari sekretaris baru?"

"Aku sudah meminta Shino mencarikannya untukku, namun sejauh ini belum ada yang cocok bagiku dan ia belum memberi kabar apapun lagi. Jika aku telah menemukan sekretaris yang bisa ku andalkan, aku tidak akan sesibuk ini lagi. Dan aku harap besok aku telah menemukan orangnya".

"Aku harap begitu Naruto-kun" ujar Hinata tulus.

"Sekarang kau tidurlah"

"…"

"Lakukan sekarang Hinata, ini perintah" ujar Naruto tegas.

Dengan berat hati, Hinata beranjak meninggalkan Naruto. Sebenarnya ia sangat ingin berada disana menunggu sampai Naruto selesai karena kebersamaan dengan Naruto adalah kebahagiaan tersendiri baginya. Namun apa boleh buat jika Naruto sudah tegas seperti itu.

Hari ini pagi-pagi sekali Naruto sudah berangkat kerja lantaran adanya _meeting _pagi ini. Dan Hinata sebagai sang istri dengan sabar dan setia melayani suaminya tersebut. Meski sikap Naruto tak jauh berbeda dengan kemarin. Ya, masih dingin. Seolah tidak menganggap bahwa Hinata adalah istrinya. Bahkan ia menganggap bahwa Hinata adalah orang lain yang mengganggu kehidupannya.

Tidak terasa _meeting_ tersebut bisa dilalui oleh Naruto dan rekan kerjanya dengan lancar. Meski ada sedikit hambatan, namun bisa dilewati oleh mereka. Shino memasukki ruang kerja Naruto sebelum telah mengetuknya terlebih dahulu. Ia memberitahu bahwa Naruto telah mendapatkan sekretaris seperti yang diinginkannya. Mendengar kabar baik tersebut, Naruto segera meminta Shino untuk menyuruh sekretaris barunya tersebut menemuinya.

Tidak butuh waktu yang lama, sekarang pintu Naruto telah diketuk oleh seseorang lagi dari luar. Naruto pun memerintahkannya untuk masuk. Namun alangkah terkejutnya Naruto ketika melihat orang yang masuk ke ruangannya tersebut. Ekspresi yang sama juga terlihat dari wajah orang tersebut. Mereka sama-sama bungkam dan saling menatap satu sama lain.

**TBC**

Okay, saatnya membalas review dari para readers ^^

**Guest :**

**R : Siapa bilang yg cantik itu belum tentu menarik,itukan perasaan mu saja."teriak naruto..**  
** Eh..yg penting happy sambung sitti nurbaya..tetap semangat..LANJUTKAN**

**A : Hahahaha. Oke akan dilanjutkan :D**

**Hm :**

**R : update lg authorsan..**  
** Ceritanya seru xD**

**A : Seru? Aww terima kasih atas pujiannya ^^**

**Dewieka :**

**R : update lagi dongg seru nihh**

**A : Iya, ini udah update kok ^^**

**Algojo :**

**R : Ditunggu chap selanjutnya :)**

**A : Terima kasih udah mau nunggui fic ini J**

**Ayuzharinta :**

**R : chapter kali ini bikin terharu :'( *gk bisa menahan tangisan lebih lama***  
** cepet-cepet lagi ya buat chapternya :) biar makin terharu**

**A : *kasih tisu* awas ingusnya meler XD**

** :**

**R : lanjutannya jangan lama2 ya? Penasarannnn**

**A : Akan diusahain untuk update kilat, mohon bersabar ya ^^**

**Guest :**

**R : bagusnya,jadi terharu**

**A : Terima kasih atas pujiannya ^^**

**NHL :**

**R : UPDATE KILAT ya author San**

**A : Diusahain untuk update kilat ^^**

Bye bye~ sampai ketemu di chap selanjutnya ^^

*lambai-lambai tangan*


	4. Chapter 4

Yuhuuu~ Apa kabar minna san? ^^

Gomen ne, ficnya telat dua bulan. Akhir-akhir ini banyak deadline :^)

Cuman selalu berharap, fic ini gak membosankan. Jujur aja, Nisa takut loh kalau fic ini membosankan dan gak muasin hati para readers T.T

Tapi, Nisa tetep lanjutin fic ini kok walau ngaret. Soalnya pasti ada readers yang tetep mau baca karya jelek Nisa.  
Arigatou ne T.T #cium :*

Happy Reading~

The Easy Way

Chapter 4

_Fanfiction wrote by Uchiha Nisa Chan_

Dislaimer : Naruto owns Masashi Kishimoto

WARNING : OOC, AU, Typo bertebaran, EYD gak jelas, dan kesalahan lainnya

Naruto masih tidak dapat mempercayai apa yang dilihatnya saat ini. Kehadiran sosok yang sangat dirinduinya ini benar-benar mengagetkannya. Sementara orang tersebut masih menatap Naruto dengan ekspresi terkejut. Selang beberapa menit kemudian…

"Naruto-kun" akhirnya kata itu keluar dari mulut kecilnya.

Naruto tidak dapat mempungkiri bahwa ini benar-benar nyata, ia tidak sedang bermimpi. Maka ia langsung berlari memeluk sosok tersebut.

"Karin-chan, aku sangat merindukanmu" kata Naruto memeluk Karin dengan erat.

Karin melepas pelukan Naruto.

"Naruto-kun, ini kantor jangan lakukan disini"

"Kita dulu sering melakukannya di kelas" kata Naruto santai

"Iya tapi kan dulu kita masih pacaran" jawab Karin malu

"Apa harus sekarang aku memintamu untuk menjadi kekasihku lagi agar kau mau ku peluk disini?" ujar Naruto

Tetapi kemudian ia teringat pada Hinata, teringat bahwa ia sekarang telah menikah dan mempunyai istri. Maka setelah itu Naruto mengalihkan pembicaraan

"Apa yang kau lakukan di kantorku Karin-chan? Apa kau mencariku?"

"Aku sekretaris baru tuan muda di kantor ini dan aku diminta untuk ke ruangan ini" kata Karin polos

Naruto tersenyum "Akulah tuan muda yang kau maksud Karin-chan"

"Be benarkah? Berarti mulai sekarang aku akan bekerja denganmu Naruto-kun" kata Karin tersenyum manis pada Naruto membuat Naruto ingin sekali menyentuh wajahnya.

"Aku tidak menyangka bahwa aku akan bertemu lagi denganmu Karin-chan"

Karin hanya tersenyum menanggapi perkataan Naruto

"Aku sangat merindukanmu"

"…"

"Sudah lama sekali aku tidak bertemu denganmu. Pertemuan kita terakhir ketika acara kelulusan sekolah. Dan kau pergi begitu saja tanpa pamit padaku padahal banyak sekali yang ingin aku katakan padamu saat itu"

"Naruto-kun bukan saatnya membicarakan hal ini"

Naruto menatap Karin. Dari tatapan mata Naruto, terlihat bahwa pria itu sedang terluka. Maka Karin menjadi tidak enak hati.

"Naruto-kun bagaimana nanti siang kita makan bersama?"

"Baiklah kalau itu yang kau mau"

Karin tersenyum.

"Baiklah aku siap untuk bekerja. Apa yang harus kulakukan tuan Uzumaki?" Tanya Karin dengan ekspresi lucu berusaha mencairkan suasana yang sempat tidak enak tadi. Melihat wajah Karin seperti itu membuat Naruto tidak tahan untuk tidak tertawa dan ia pun mencubit pipi Karin dengan gemas.

"Aww sakit Naruto-kun, kau selalu saja mencubit pipiku" kata Karin ngambek sambil menggembungkan pipinya membuat wajahnya semakin terlihat lucu. Inilah salah satu dari sekian banyak yang Naruto sukai dari diri Karin.

"Baiklah, lalu aku harus memanggilmu apa? Tuan Uzumaki kah?" Tanya Karin

"Naruto saja, tidak usah pakai tuan-tuan segala dan jangan lupa suffiks 'kun' nya" kata Naruto tersenyum pada Karin.

"Hahaha kau ini" Karin meninju pelan perut Naruto.

"Hei jangan main-main denganku. Ingat, aku adalah bosmu ya" kata Naruto terkekeh

Ohh cukup sudah, mereka tertawa begitu gembira seolah saling melepas rasa rindu satu sama lain. Sementara Hinata masih sedih akibat ulah Naruto belakangan ini yang seolah tidak pernah menganggap bahwa ia adalah istrinya. Sementara Hinata di tempat kerjanya, raut wajahnya tentu saja terlihat murung. Tenten yang duduk bersebrangan dengannya pun menanyakan hal tersebut. Kakak iparnya tersebut khawatir melihat Hinata yang terlihat begitu murung dan gelisah.

"Hinata-chan, ada yang bisa saya bantu?" Tanya Tenten tersenyum

Mendengar seseorang yang menyebutkan namanya, Hinata mendongak untuk melihat siapa orang tersebut.

"Aku tidak apa-apa" kata Hinata tersenyum tulus

"Jangan bohong padaku, aku tahu kau sedang ada masalah. Ingat Hinata, sekarang aku bukan hanya sekedar temanmu tapi sekaligus kakak iparmu juga. Namun baiklah jika kau tak bisa mengatakannya sekarang, tapi jika kau ingin bercerita suatu hari nanti, jangan sungkan" kata Tenten lagi sambil tersenyum

"Te terima kasih Nee-chan"

Hinata pun berusaha kembali ke pekerjaannya, ia tidak ingin hanya karena masalah ini membuatnya melupakan tugasnya sebagai seorang karyawan di kantornya. Tidak lama kemudian, Ino dan Temari masuk ke ruangan mereka. Ya, biasa mereka sesama karyawan disini.

"Eh Hinata-chan, sejak hari pernikahanmu aku jarang berbincang-bincang denganmu. Bagaimana hubunganmu dengan Naruto? Apa malam pertama kalian berjalan lancar? Hihihi" Tanya Ino jahil.

"Apa Naruto memuaskan ketika melakukannya? Hahaha" sambung Temari yang tak mau kalah.

Tentu saja ini membuat Hinata sweetdrop. Ia sama sekali belum pernah melakukannya. Meski usia pernikahan mereka telah 2 bulan lebih, namun sampai sekarang Naruto tidak pernah menyentuhnya. Namun, ditanyai seperti ini membuat ia malu sekaligus sedih juga. Teringat bahwa pada saat malam pertama mereka hampir saja melakukannya.

"Wah wah, berarti sebentar lagi Hinata-chan akan menjadi seorang ibu dong?" ujar Temari bersemangat.

"Tentu" kata Ino lagi

"Hinata-chan, apa kau sudah merasakan tanda-tandanya?" Tanya Ino sumringah

"Eh? Tanda-tanda apa Ino-chan?" Tanya Hinata gugup.

"Itu, tanda-tanda akan mendapat momongan" jawab Ino lagi.

"Be belum Ino-chan" jawab Hinata tertunduk.

"Ahh, belum ya? Hahaha tidak apa-apa jangan khawatir, lagipula kalian kan baru menikah 2 bulan jadi wajar saja jika belum ada tanda-tandanya" kata Temari menenangkan.

"Tapi aku yakin, sebentar lagi Hinata-chan akan merasakannya. Apalagi waktu itu kan gaun Hinata sangat seksi, pasti Naruto beringas melakukannya" Ino terkikik geli.

Mendengar itu semua, membuat Hinata tertunduk lemas. Ia tidak tahu kapan ia bisa merasakan tanda-tanda tersebut. Ingin rasanya ia menangis. Munafik jika ia tidak menginginkan sentuhan Naruto. Waktu itu, Hinata mati-matian menahannya. Sebenarnya ia sangat ingin melakukannya dengan Naruto, menyerahkan dirinya seutuhnya pada suaminya tersebut. Namun ia masih bisa berpikir rasional, ia tidak mau jika Naruto tidak tulus melakukannya tetapi hanya dibakar nafsu saja. Seperti yang diketahui kan, bahwa Naruto tidak mencintai Hinata. Melihat Ino dan Temari yang terus tertawa, membuat Tenten jengkel.

"Kalian berdua berhentilah menggoda Hinata-chan, dia pasti malu baka!" kata Tenten ganas.

Mendapat tatapan deathglare dari Tenten, membuat mereka berdua diam seribu bahasa. Tak berani lagi melanjutkan kegiatan mereka. Dan mereka pun kembali ke ruangan mereka masing-masing. Setelah mereka berdua keluar, Hinata pun ikut keluar. Ia hendak ke toilet. Ia ingin menangis sebab ia tidak bisa menahan air matanya lebih lama lagi. Beginilah cara Hinata meluapkan kesedihannya jika sedang berada di kantor, ia akan pura-pura ingin buang air kecil padahal untuk menangis. Hinata berlari menuju toilet, namun siapa sangka ternyata ada seseorang yang sedang memperhatikannya sekarang.

Jam makan siang tiba, Naruto menatap malas sekotak bento yang disiapkan Hinata pagi tadi. Tentu saja ia tidak berniat memakannya apalagi ia akan pergi makan siang dengan Karin. Mereka berdua memasuki sebuah restoran mewah di kawasan dekat kantor Hinata. Entah sengaja atau tidak, tetapi yang meminta untuk makan siang disini adalah Karin. Namun tentu saja Karin tidak tahu bahwa restoran ini dekat dengan kantor Hinata apalagi Karin pun juga tidak mengetahui bahwa Naruto sudah menikah dengan Hinata. Hinata dan Tenten yang memang suka makan siang disini pun melihat mereka berdua. Tentu saja Hinata sangat terkejut. Hatinya seperti teriris pisau yang tajam sekarang. Kekasih masa lalu suaminya saat ini sedang berada di dekat suaminya, sedang makan siang bersama lagi. Apalagi tadi pagi Hinata telah menyiapkan sekotak bento untuk Naruto.

"Hinata-chan, itu Naruto kan? Sedang bersama siapa dia?" Tanya Tenten polos

"Aku tidak tahu, mungkin rekan kerjanya" jawab Hinata berusaha untuk tetap bersikap tenang.

"Mengapa tak kau hampiri saja dia?" Tanya Tenten lagi

"Aku rasa tidak perlu, Naruto-kun itu tidak suka diganggu"

"Diganggu? Memangnya kau mengganggunya? Kau kan istrinya" kata Tenten lagi

"Eh bukan maksudku, mungkin saja kan saat ini Naruto-kun sedang membicarakan bisnisnya walau sambil makan siang. Aku takut jika aku ke sana hal itu akan mengganggunya"

"Oh begitu, yasudah lanjutkan makan siang kita" kata Tenten sambil menyuap makanannya.

Sejak melihat kedatangan kedua orang tersebut, Hinata menjadi tidak bernafsu makan. Ia hanya mengaduk-aduk nasinya saja dari tadi sambil sesekali melirik kedua orang tersebut.

"Karin, kenapa dia hadir di tengah-tengah kami?" batin Hinata sedih.

Hinata sudah pulang sejak sore tadi. Namun suaminya itu belum menampakkan batang hidungnya sama sekali. Ia hampir selesai memasak, tinggal menambahkan bumbu-bumbu tambahan saja sebagai penyedap. Dan tak beberapa lama kemudian hidangan telah tersaji di atas meja. Sementara menunggu kepulangan suaminya, Hinata duduk di ruang tengah. Duduk sendirian tanpa ada sesuatu yang bisa dikerjakan, membuatnya teringat kejadian tadi siang saat melihat Naruto dan Karin bersama. Ia menutup wajahnya dan menunduk. Bayangan-bayangan masa lalu antara Karin dan Naruto terbesit di ingatan Hinata. Dimana saat mereka sedang bercumbu mesra, berpelukan, semuanya terlintas jelas di benak Hinata. Hinata sangat takut Naruto akan meninggalkannya. Rasa sakit di dadanya pun kembali menyerangnya. Ia masih belum bisa mengontrol dirinya untuk melupakan kejadian tersebut, sampai ia tidak menyadari bahwa suaminya tersebut sudah pulang dan memperhatikannya.

"Kau kenapa?" Tanya Naruto datar.

Suara itu refleks membuat Hinata mengangkat wajahnya.

"Eh? A aku ti tidak apa-apa Naruto-kun. Ah iya kau sudah pulang? Maaf, aku tidak menyadari kepulanganmu Naruto-kun" kata Hinata menyesal.

"Tidak apa-apa" kata Naruto lagi.

Tidak beberapa lama kemudian, Naruto dan Hinata sedang makan malam bersama. Hinata yang masih memikirkan kejadian siang tadi menjadi gelisah. Ia pun bertanya pada Naruto meski awalnya ia sempat ragu, namun ia tidak bisa berdiam diri saja.

"Na naruto-kun, boleh aku bertanya?" Tanya Hinata gugup

"Ada apa?" kata Naruto yang masih sibuk dengan makanannya

"Apa kau bertemu lagi dengan Karin-chan?"

Mendengar pertanyaan Hinata, membuat Naruto kaget.

"Darimana ia tahu? Padahal baru hari ini aku bertemu kembali dengan Karin" batin Naruto.

Naruto pun bengong melihat Hinata. Hinata yang bisa membaca pikiran Naruto pun segera membuka suara kembali.

"Tadi siang aku melihatmu makan siang bersama dengannya"

"Oh itu. Hal yang seperti itu tidak usah terlalu kau pikirkan" kata Naruto sambil berusaha tersenyum.

"Aku tidak bisa. Tentu saja aku tidak bisa untuk berpura-pura mengabaikan masalah ini"

"Sebenarnya apa yang kau masalahkan? Aku dan dia hanya makan siang bersama, tidak lebih"

"Sekarang yang tidak lebih, mungkin saja kan suatu hari nanti hubungan kalian menjadi spesial"

"Ha! Jadi kau cemburu?" Tanya Naruto sarkatis

"Iya, iya Naruto-kun" kata Hinata yang hampir menangis

Naruto menghela nafas sejenak.

"Kau takut aku akan meninggalkanmu?" Tanya Naruto.

Hinata pun mengangguk.

"Kurasa aku tidak akan pernah meninggalkanmu. Mengingat kaa-san yang begitu menyayangimu dan terkesan terlalu berharap banyak atas perjodohan ini. Jadi kau tidak perlu takut, aku akan selalu berada disisimu"

"Kau berpikir bahwa aku begitu bahagia dengan kau yang selalu berada disisiku?"

"Ya, tentu saja. Memang begitu bukan?"

"Percuma jika kau berada disisiku namun di hatimu tidak ada aku sedikit pun"

"Lalu aku harus bagaimana agar membuatmu bahagia? Asal kau tahu aku tidak menginginkan ini terjadi namun aku juga tidak bisa membohongi perasaanku sendiri"

Hinata meneteskan air mata menghadapi kenyataan yang tengah dideranya. Ia benar-benar sedih seolah-olah ia tidak pantas untuk mendapatkan cinta dan kasih sayang. Hinata menggigit bibir bawahnya.

Sudah pukul 00.00 a.m tepat. Hinata masih saja gelisah di tempat tidurnya. Ia benar-benar tidak bisa memejamkan matanya barang sejenak pun meski sudah berulang kali dicobanya. Ia pun keluar dari kamar dan menuruni tangga lalu menuju halaman belakang rumahnya. Hinata malah membukanya dan berdiam diri disitu sembari memandangi kelamnya langit. Hinata merasa kedinginan, ia mengusap-ngusap pergelangan tangannya namun tak ada niat sedikit pun baginya untuk kembali ke kamar. Tiba-tiba ada seseorang yang memakaikannya jaket, Hinata menoleh ke belakang. Dilihatnya mata biru safir itu tengah menatapnya sayu kentara sekali bahwa mata itu sedang menahan kantuk. Ametheist bertemu dengan biru safir.

"Naruto-kun!" seru Hinata

"Apa yang kau lakukan Hime?" Tanya Naruto

"Aku tidak bisa tidur Naruto-kun"

"Berdiam diri disini bukan solusi untuk membuatmu menjadi ngantuk melainkan justru membuatmu sakit. Ayo masuk, udara disini sangat dingin" Naruto menarik tubuh Hinata ke dalam dan mengajaknya kembali ke kamar tidur mereka. Naruto kemudian membuatkan Hinata segelas teh hangat.

"Minumlah, ini akan membuatmu sedikit lebih hangat" Naruto menyodorkan gelas teh tersebut.

"Te terima kasih Naruto-kun" Hinata menyeruput teh tersebut.

"Kenapa Naruto-kun menyusulku?"

"Aku terbangun, ketika aku bangun aku tidak melihatmu berada disampingku, makanya aku mencarimu"

Hinata membuka mulut kecilnya hendak bertanya lagi perihal mengapa Naruto mencarinya. Namun niat itu dibatalkannya. Ia sudah sangat senang Naruto mengkhawatirkannya. Jarang-jarang kan Naruto bersikap lembut seperti ini padanya, jadi ia tidak mau menyia-nyiakan kesempatan ini. Hinata pun tersenyum kecil dan bersemu merah pertanda bahwa ia sangat bahagia.

Hinata mengitari sebuah pusat perbelanjaan di Konoha, ia sedang mencari tokoh yang menjual isi polaroid. Ia juga berjalan sangat santai sambil melihat-lihat sekeliling disana. Senyuman terukir di wajahnya. Ketika sedang asik jalan-jalan, Hinata tak sengaja melihat orang yang dikenalinya. Ia pun berhenti untuk memastikan siapa orang tersebut.

"Naruto-kun…"

Air mata merembes dari mata kiri Hinata. Ia langsung berlari tanpa mempedulikan ocehan orang lain yang ditabraknya. Hinata tak peduli, saat ini yang ingin ia lakukan hanya ingin pergi dan menghindar dari Naruto dan Karin. Karena berlari yang terlalu kencang ditambah lagi tidak melihat jalanan dan air mata yang mengalir deras dipipinya, Hinata menabrak sebuah gerobak penjual buah. Akibatnya buah-buahan tersebut jatuh semua dan hancur. Hinata juga terjatuh, lututnya terluka mengalir darah segar. Sang pemilik gerobak pun marah-marah pada Hinata dan meminta ganti rugi. Hinata yang terlalu sedih hanya bisa diam mendengar ocehan pemilik gerobak buah tersebut. Ia hanya bisa menangis dan mengeluarkan kata "maaf". Pemilik gerobak buah tersebut meminta ganti rugi karena banyak buahnya yang rusak. Namun uang Hinata tidak cukup untuk menggantinya, memang hari ini ia tidak banyak membawa uang apalagi tadi ia juga telah membeli isi polaroid. Namun pemilik gerobak tersebut tidak mau tahu dan tetap meminta ganti rugi sekarang juga.

"Berapa total ganti ruginya?" kata seorang pria secara tiba-tiba. Sang pemilik mengatakannya dan langsung dibayar oleh pria tersebut. Setelah itu orang-orang yang menyaksikan kejadian tersebut berangsur pergi. Pria itu menghampiri Hinata dan mengambil tas Hinata yang ikut terjatuh dan menuntun Hinata untuk duduk di tempat yang lebih layak dibanding tengah jalan ini.

Hinata terus menangis, ia juga tidak mengerti mengapa air matanya ini tidak mau berhenti juga. Apa karena melihat Karin yang bergelayut manja di pundak Naruto sambil memeluk lehernya atau karena pemilik gerobak buah tadi ia juga bingung.

"Lukamu lumayan parah" kata orang yang menolong Hinata tadi. Ia pun menghisap darah di lutut Hinata. Tentu saja perlakuannya tersebut membuat Hinata kaget, ia hendak menolak namun orang tersebut terlanjur menempelkan mulutnya di lutut Hinata. Setelah bersih, ia pun mengambil sapu tangan yang ada di kantongnya dan mengikatnya di lutut Hinata.

"Sudah selesai!" kata pria tersebut sambil tersenyum pada Hinata

"Te terima kasih"

"Hei kenapa kau masih menangis? Sudah tidak apa-apa. Kau tenang saja ya"

Mendengar ucapan orang tersebut membuat Hinata semakin menangis.

"Kenapa jadi tambah deras?" kata pria tersebut heran

"Kau lebih cantik jika tersenyum, ayo senyum" kata orang tersebut sambil memamerkan senyumannya dengan lebar buat memberi contoh pada Hinata. Hinata pun tersenyum.

"Gerobak buah..."

"Tidak apa-apa, uangnya kan bisa kau ganti lain kali" kata pria tersebut sambil tersenyum.

"Ah iya, terima kasih banyak. Aku tidak tau bagaimana caranya membalas kebaikanmu"

"Tentu saja kau harus membalas kebaikanku" kata orang itu lagi

Hinata menatap lurus orang yang berada di hadapannya ini.

"Kau mau tahu caranya?"

Hinata pun mengangguk.

"Baiklah, kau hanya cukup tersenyum dan jangan nangis lagi ya? Sudah itu saja"

Cukup lama mereka saling menatap satu sama lain, sampai akhirnya pria itu menghapus air mata Hinata yang masih mengalir di pipinya.

"Kau mau pulang? Rumahmu di mana? Ayo aku antar kau pulang"

"Eh? Tidak usah kau sudah banyak membantuku, aku hanya tidak ingin merepotkanmu"

"Tapi aku tidak merasa direpotkan"

"Tidak usah, terima kasih"

"Kau mau pulang sendirian dengan kaki yang seperti itu? Memangnya bisa?"

"Bisa kok" Hinata tersenyum.

"Sudah, ayo ikut aku" pria itu menarik tangan Hinata.

Di perjalanan pulang, di mobil pria tersebut. Ternyata pria tersebut tipikal pria yang humoris dan dia juga sangat baik. Berulang kali Hinata tersenyum bahkan tertawa mendengar leluconnya.

"Ehh, kalau boleh tahu kenapa kau tadi menangis? Apa kau ada masalah?" Tanya pria tersebut hati-hati.

Namun Hinata hanya diam. Mendapat respon yang seperti itu, tentu saja ia mengerti bahwa gadis disampingnya ini tidak bisa menceritakan masalahnya begitu saja apalagi dengan orang yang baru ia kenal. Maka ia pun mengalihkan pembicaraan.

"Daritadi kita hanya mengobrol tapi belum kenalan, ehheehe. Baiklah siapa namamu nona?"

"Hyuga Hinata. Kau sendiri?"

"Inuzuka Kiba"

"Oh" Keduanya pun saling tersenyum.

"Jadi ini rumahmu ya? Besar sekali. Orang tuamu seoarang pengusaha?" Tanya Kiba

"Tidak, ayahku seorang dokter. Lagipula ini bukan rumah orangtuaku"

"Jadi rumah siapa?"

"Suamiku yang membelinya" jawab Hinata

"Kau sudah menikah?" Kiba terkejut

"Ya begitulah"

"Mendengar bahwa kau sudah menikah, terus terang saja aku sangat terkejut. Ngomong-ngomong apa suamimu tidak marah melihat kau diantar oleh seorang pria?" Tanya Kiba sambil melirik ke dalam rumah Hinata.

"Tidak, tenang saja. Dia tidak akan marah kok"

"Oh begitu, baiklah" kata Kiba sambil terkekeh

"Oh ya, sekali lagi terima kasih Kiba-kun telah banyak membantuku"

"Iya tidak apa-apa. Sekarang masuklah ke rumahmu, aku akan melihatmu dari sini"

"Tidak perlu sampai segitunya kok"

"Hei, aku harus memastikan bahwa aku mengantarmu sampai ke rumah dengan keadaan yang selamat. Hehe"

Hinata tersenyum.

"Baiklah aku masuk dulu ya Kiba-kun, da da" kata Hinata sambil melambaikan tangannya.

Lambaian tangan Hinata hanya dibalas senyuman dari Kiba. Namun senyuman tersebut adalah senyuman tulus yang penuh persahabatan.

**TBC**

Akhirnya kelar juga #lapkeringat #fiuh

Chapter 4 sampai disini dula ya minna, jujur Nisa kehabisan inspirasi loh. Gak tau mau diapakan lagi alur ceritanya ini -,-

Okeee saatnya membalas review :^)

**Guest :**

**R : Lanjut lanjut lanjut lanjut lanjut,,,penasaran nih,, update kilat donk,,****  
**** :D :D :D**

**A : Iya tetep dilanjutin **** maaf telat 2 bulan **** gak bisa update kilat Gomen**

**Guest**** :**

**R : ****() () ayo lanjut,,penasaran nih,,ayam yg penasaran aja bisa mati lho,,,****  
**** *eh**

**A : O_o ?**

**Algojo :**

**R : Penasaran, sapa th skertaris s Naru?! '-'**

**A : Liat aja di chapter 4 ^^**

**Ayzhar :**

**R : heu sedih :') , author jahat sampai-sampai air mata keluar *lebay* supaya author ku maafkan , aku minta jatah chapter-chapter berikutnya :)) mana author yang baik hati?**

**A : Disini ^^ *acungin jempol***

**Soputan**** :**

**R : ****Malam pengantin yang gagal..seru,asik,.moga ada persoalan cinta..biar sedikit..ada gangguan cinta,..tentang hasrat naruto..?..apa bisa tersalur..hehehe...lanjutkan,cepat ya..! Ini perintah..****  
****soputan..**

**A : Kalau harus ada hasrat berarti harus diganti rated M dong hehehe**

**Nitya-chan :**

**R : ditunggu Chap selanjutnya author**

**A : Terima kasih **

**mey-chan :**

**R : duhh, kasian eh hinatanya. :(**

**A : Iya, hiks T.T**

**Fany HiRu**** :**

**R : ****Lanjut... Di tunggu ya chapter s'lnjutnya**

**A : Okeee (y) arigatou ne **

**Guest :**

**R : mmmmmmmmmmmpppppppppppppppp kerenn (terkesan)**

**A : Arigatou ^^ **


	5. Chapter 5

**The Easy Way**

**Chapter 5**

_**Fanfiction wrote by Uchiha Nisa Chan**_

**Dislaimer : Naruto owns Masashi Kishimoto**

**WARNING : OOC, AU, Typo bertebaran, EYD gak jelas, dan kesalahan lainnya**

Happy Reading~

NB : Yang gak suka segera tinggalin aja fic ini (^.^)

Hinata memasukki rumahnya, rumah itu masih sepi dan kosong. Suaminya belum pulang ternyata. Ia menghidupkan lampu dan menuju kamar tidur mereka di lantai atas. Membersihkan tubuhnya yang dirasanya cukup tidak nyaman setelah seharian beraktivitas. Selesai mandi, Hinata segera menuju dapur. Ya, waktunya menyiapkan makan malam sebentar lagi suaminya yang dingin tersebut akan pulang. Meski begitu, namun Hinata tetap saja tidak bisa membencinya bahkan hari ke hari rasa sayangnya semakin menjadi-jadi seiring kebersamaannya dengan Naruto. Selang beberapa waktu kemudian masakan Hinata telah tersaji di atas meja makan. Menu utamanya adalah "Okonimiyaki" ditambah makanan tambahan lain seperti _takoyaki_ dan _soba._ Tidak ada makanan pencuci mulut yang special, yang ada buah-buahan saja.

"Ah Naruto-kun sudah pulang?" Ujar Hinata terkejut dengan kedatangan suaminya yang tiba-tiba

"Aku sudah berulang kali memanggilmu dan memencet bel, kenapa bisa tidak dengar?" Tanya Naruto heran

"Ben…"

"Aromanya sedap sekali, aku segera mandi perutku sudah lapar"

"Ah iya Naruto-kun, cepat kesini ya" kata Hinata tersenyum.

Beberapa menit kemudian Naruto turun dari tangga dan segera duduk di hadapan Hinata yang menyambutnya dengan senyuman.

"Baiklah ini makanan Naruto-kun. Ini _okonimiyaki_, aku baru mendapatkan resep barunya. Ayo segera dicicipi"

"Baiklah" Naruto pun memakannya sementara Hinata menunggu reaksi suaminya tersebut.

"Bagaimana rasanya Naruto-kun?"

"Ini sangat enak Hime, kau benar-benar pandai memasak" Hinata tersenyum mendengar pujian suaminya.

"Setelah ini, Naruto-kun istirahat ya besok kan libur"

"Iya baiklah" kata Naruto sambil tetap melanjutkan makan malamnya yang menurutnya sangat enak.

Setelah mereka makan malam, Hinata membereskan dapur seperti biasa sementara Naruto sudah menghilang dari dapur. Saat Naruto mau turun tangga untuk kembali ke dapur mau mengambil minum, ia melihat Hinata sedang duduk di anak tangga. Maka ia pun lebih mendekat untuk mengetahui apa yang sedang dilakukannya. Ternyata Hinata sedang mengobati luka di kakinya gara-gara insiden tadi siang. Melihat itu, tentu saja mendatangkan wajah cemas Naruto walau hanya sekilas. Namun ia tidak langsung menghampiri istrinya tersebut yang sedang menahan rasa perih. Cukup lama diperhatikannya sambil berpikir apa yang terjadi pada Hinata. Mengapa ia tidak mengatakan padanya, bahkan ia malah bersikap biasa-biasa saja seolah tidak ada masalah dan masih bisa tersenyum di hadapannya. Maka dari itu, Naruto pun segera menghampiri Hinata.

"Ada apa dengan kakimu?"

"Na naruto-kun" kata Hinata gugup. Ia segera menundukkan wajahnya

"Apa yang terjadi?" Tanya Naruto lagi. Kini posisi Naruto sama dengan Hinata, karena ia pun berjongkok untuk melihat lebih jelas luka yang ada di kaki istrinya tersebut.

"Tidak apa-apa, tadi aku hanya terjatuh Naruto-kun"

"Coba kulihat" Naruto pun membantu mengobati luka Hinata

Hinata memperhatikan wajah suaminya yang sedang mengobati luka di kakinya. Biru sapphire itu lagi-lagi menyejukkan hatinya. Tangan Hinata terulur menyentuh wajah dihadapannya. Merasa ada yang menyentuh pipinya, Naruto mengangkat wajahnya. Mereka pun saling berpandangan cukup lama. Tak dipungkiri jantung Hinata berdetak lebih cepat. 1 menit 2 menit, setelah itu Naruto langsung mengalihkan pandangannya.

"Sudah cukup ku obati, lukamu tidak terlalu parah. Namun lain kali harus hati-hati." Naruto berbalik meninggalkan Hinata

"Naruto-kun…" Merasa dirinya dipanggil, Naruto menghentikan langkahnya namun ia tetap membelakangi Hinata.

"Terima kasih"

Naruto terkejut karena Hinata memeluknya dari belakang. Namun kemudian ia meraih pergelangan tangan Hinata yang melingkar di perutnya dan melepaskannya lalu beranjak pergi tanpa mengucapkan sepatah kata pun. Hinata menatap punggung pemuda tersebut sampai menghilang di tembok.

"Hinata? Kenapa kau senyum-senyum sendiri?"

"Ah tidak apa-apa" ujar Hinata tersipu malu.

Tentu saja, disaat jam kerja ia malah kembali memikirkan apa yang dilakukan suaminya tersebut malam tadi. Senang? Tentu saja dia senang. Walau sikap Naruto masih sedikit acuh padanya, namun setidaknya Naruto sudah mulai menunjukkan kepeduliannya padanya. Setidaknya sikapnya tidak seperti menganggapnya tidak ada dan orang yang tidak ia kenal seperti dulu. Tidak menyapanya sama sekali.

Hinata berdiri di pinggir jalan menunggu lampu merah menyala. Sebuah mobil berhenti tepat di depan Hinata. Sang pemilik membuka kaca.

"Kiba-kun" ujar Hinata terkejut yang diikuti dengan senyum sumringahnya.

"Mau ikut denganku?" Kiba menawarkan

Hinata pun mengangguk lalu ia masuk ke dalam mobil milik Kiba.

"Kau sudah makan Hinata-chan?"

"Belum, sebenarnya tadi aku mau ke restoran untuk makan siang"

"Kalau begitu kebetulan, aku juga mau makan siang. Apa kau mau makan siang bersamaku?"

"Kau ini apa-apaan sih Kiba-kun. Tentu saja aku mau" Hinata tersenyum.

Di sebuah restoran, Kiba dan Hinata duduk bersama. Mereka mulai memesan makanan. Kiba ternyata tipe orang yang periang, dia juga sangat baik. Mereka berdua saling tersenyum dan tertawa. Melihat Kiba yang periang dan kocak seperti ini, membuat Hinata ingat pada suaminya tersebut. Dulu sebelum Naruto tahu perasaan Hinata, Naruto adalah orang yang kocak yang selalu berhasil membuatnya tertawa. Sebenarnya sampai sekarang pun Naruto masih kocak karena itu memang sifat aslinya namun tidak untuk Hinata. Ketika sedang asik menikmati makanan mereka diiringi dengan obrolan yang terus berlanjut, sepasang mata tengah memperhatikan mereka. Awalnya saat pertama melihat, orang tersebut menujukkan keterkejutannya namun ekspresi tersebut berubah menjadi ketidaksukaan dan berlanjut sampai sekarang.

Pertemuan Hinata dan Kiba tidak berhenti sampai disana. Kiba mengantar Hinata pulang malam ini. Pertemanan mereka sepertinya semakin erat.

"Dari mana saja kau?" sebuah suara keluar saat Hinata sudah menginjakan kaki di dalam rumahnya.

"Naruto-kun?!"

Naruto melirik ke luar jendela memastikan bahwa orang yang mengantar Hinata pulang sudah pergi.

"Tidak biasanya Naruto-kun pulang duluan" ujar Hinata

"Bukankah tadi aku bertanya padamu?"

"Aku tidak dari mana-mana Naruto-kun. Dari kantor aku langsung pulang kok"

"Lalu siapa pria yang bersamamu siang tadi?"

"Eh? Naruto-kun.."

"Aku melihatmu tadi makan siang disana saat aku bersama Sasuke. Sepertinya kau terlihat bahagia sekali" ujar Naruto mengejek

"Oh, namanya Kiba-kun, dia.."

"Kun? Kau memanggilnya dengan suffiks 'kun'? apa sedekat itu hubungan kalian hem?"

"Naruto-kun ini bicara apa? Kami hanyalah teman"

"Kuperingatkan padamu, bahwa kau itu sudah menikah. Jika orang lain melihat kau berduaan dengan pria lain selain aku, apa tanggapan mereka? Pasti mereka berpikiran yang macam-macam"

"Naruto-kun sendiri sering pergi berduaan sama Karin. Kenapa aku tidak boleh hah?" suara Hinata mulai sedikit meninggi

"Aku dan Karin itu rekan kerja. Dia adalah sekretarisku, jadi wajar saja kalau aku sering pergi berdua dengannya. Hubungan kami hanyalah sebatas pimpinan dan bawahannya. Lalu bagaimana denganmu? Apa kalian juga rekan kerja? Kurasa di kantormu tidak ada orang yang bernama Kiba-kun" ujar Naruto menekankan pada kata 'Kiba-kun'.

"Kenapa Naruto-kun jadi marah-marah sih? Sudahlah aku lelah, aku mau istirahat"

"Aku belum selesai bicara!" Naruto menarik pergelangan tangan Hinata

"Lepaskan aku!" Hinata menghentak lengan Naruto sehingga genggaman itu pun terlepas dan Hinata langsung berlari ke kamarnya.

Naruto melamunkan sesuatu di meja kerjanya. Ia masih memikirkan pertengkarannya dengan Hinata kemarin. Rasa kesalnya pun masih belum hilang apalagi Hinata tidak meminta maaf malah membantahnya. Tak dipungkiri ia sangat kesal melihat Hinata bersama pria yang dilihatnya kemarin. Seperti tidak rela istrinya tersebut malah dekat dengan pria lain. Tiba-tiba ada yang mengetuk pintu ruang kerjanya.

"Masuk" ujar Naruto dari dalam

Seorang gadis cantik masuk ke ruang kerjanya.

"Ini laporan yang kau minta Naruto-kun"

"Arigatou Karin-chan" ujar Naruto tersenyum

"Ada apa denganmu hari ini? Sepertinya kau sedang tidak bersemangat"

Naruto hanya diam saja, ia malah memalingkan wajahnya dan pura-pura memeriksa laporan yang diberikan Karin tadi.

"Apapun masalahmu jangan terlalu dipikirkan. Aku tidak mau kau malah jatuh sakit akibat terlalu banyak pikiran"

Naruto menatap Karin sebentar lalu membuang muka kembali.

"Pulang nanti apa kau mau menemaniku jalan-jalan?"

Naruto terlihat berpikir sejenak.

"Ayolah Naruto-kun" ujar Karin merengek.

"Baiklah"

Sementara di tempat lain, Hinata memikirkan Naruto. Ia merasa bersalah telah bersikap seperti itu pada suaminya tersebut.

"Apa yang aku lakukan? Kenapa aku malah membuatnya menjadi marah? Kalau begini Naruto-kun akan semakin membenciku" batin Hinata. Ia terlihat sangat gelisah sekarang. "Aku harus minta maaf padanya" Hinata pun mengambil handphone miliknya lalu mengirim pesan pada Naruto.

To : Naruto-kun

"Naruto-kun, bisakah malam ini kita makan diluar saja? Ada yang ingin aku bicarakan. Aku tunggu di tempat biasa"

DELIVERED kata tersebut terpampang di layar hp miliknya. "Baiklah tinggal menunggu balasan darinya" ujar Hinata.

Naruto membaca pesan singkat dari Hinata. Ada rasa ingin menemuinya, namun yang terjadi ia malah mengabaikan pesan tersebut. Andai saja Hinata mengirim pesan tersebut dari tadi sebelum Karin mengajaknya pergi, tentu ia menyanggupi permintaan Hinata. Tetapi sayang sekali. Semua itu sudah terlambat. Naruto juga tidak mau mengecewakan Karin jika ia tiba-tiba pulang dan menemui Hinata.

Hinata menunggu Naruto dengan setia, walau sebenarnya ia ragu sebab Naruto tidak membalas pesannya. Tapi ia tetap mau menunggu, ia takut nanti Naruto datang dan melihatnya tidak ada yang akan malah membuat Naruto semakin marah padanya. Berkali-kali Hinata melihat handphone miliknya namun tetap tak ada balasan dari Naruto. Ia mencoba menelepon, tetapi nomor suaminya malah tidak aktif. Hampir dua jam ia menunggu dan sudah dua gelas ia memesan minuman, para pengunjung pun semakin sepi. Perasaannya bercampur aduk sekarang. Marah, kecewa, sedih dan lain-lain. Rasanya ia ingin menangis sekarang, namun ia mencoba bertahan.

"Maaf nona, kami mau tutup" ujar salah seorang pelayan disana.

Hinata hanya bisa tersenyum menanggapinya lalu ia pun beranjak pergi dan meninggalkan restoran tersebut. Sesampainya di rumah Hinata melempar tasnya di sembarang tempat. Ia menyalakan kompor dan langsung memasak omelet karena hanya makanan itu yang bisa disajikan dengan cepat. Ia sangat lapar, berjam-jam ia menunggu Naruto namun pria tersebut tak kunjung datang yang membuatnya tidak makan sehingga membuatnya kelaparan setengah mati. Hinata memakan makanannya dengan lahap, air mata mengalir di pipinya. Menangis? Tentu saja Hinata menangis, ia merasa sangat kesal.

Hinata menutup tubuhnya dengan selimut berusaha melupakan sakit hatinya dengan tidur. Namun semua itu ternyata sia-sia. Ia kembali memikirkan Naruto berharap suaminya tersebut segera pulang. Alhasil ia kembali ke bawah menanti suaminya di ruang keluarga tempat biasa ia menunggu Naruto disana. Hinata duduk sendirian di sofa, sengaja ia tidak menghidupkan lampu entah apa alasannya. Menangis. Ya gadis manis tersebut sekarang sedang menangis sendirian di tengah gelapnya ruangan tersebut. Tiba-tiba ada yang mengetuk pintu rumahnya. Tamu datang malam-malam begini? Ada urusan apa? Hinata berpikir itu Naruto tetapi mengapa ia tidak langsung masuk saja? Hinata keheranan. Dengan menghapus sisa air matanya, Hinata membukakan pintu.

Cklek! Seorang pria berambut coklat dengan kedua garis vertikal warna merah di kedua belah pipinya tersenyum kaku di hadapan Hinata.

"Gomen Hinata-chan aku mengganggumu malam-malam begini. Aku hanya ingin mengembalikan sapu tangan ini padamu. Itu sapu tanganmu kan? Kupikir itu sangat berguna bagimu mengingat kau selalu membawanya kemana-mana hehehe"

"Arigatou Kiba-kun" lirih Hinata.

"Hinata-chan kau kenapa? Kau menangis ya?" Tanya Kiba

"Ti tidak, sudah pulanglah" Hinata hendak menutup pintu tetapi ditahan Kiba.

"Kau bohong! Terlihat jelas di wajahmu kalau kau habis menangis"

Hinata menjadi semakin pilu. Air matanya kembali mengalir dengan deras bahkan lebih deras dari sebelumnya. Melihat gadis tersebut menangis di hadapannya, Kiba menjadi tidak tega. Ia memeluk tubuh mungil di hadapannya tersebut berusaha memberikan ketenangan.

"Menangislah, jangan tahan air matamu" kata Kiba sambil mengelus-elus rambut Hinata.

Hinata tahu ini gila. Ia menangis di pelukan pria lain. Tapi ia tidak bisa menolak, pelukan Kiba terasa begitu nyaman. Tangan kekarnya terasa hangat di pinggulnya. Terus terang saja, setelah Kiba melepaskan pelukannya Hinata menjadi sedikit lebih tenang. Kiba membersihkan sisa-sisa air mata Hinata dengan jempolnya. Kiba terpesona melihat wajah cantik di hadapannya. Putih mulus dan mata yang indah. Jantungnya berdebar dengan cepat.

"Dimana suamimu? Kenapa dia tidak kelihatan dari tadi?" Tanya Kiba

"…." Hinata menggigit bibir bawahnya.

"Aku tahu kau habis bertengkar dengan suamimu" Kiba menghentikan ucapannya sebentar. Kemudian melanjutkan.

"Jika suatu hari nanti ada sesuatu yang ingin kau bagikan padaku, katakan saja dan segera hubungi aku. Aku siap menjadi pundak bagimu"

"Kiba-kun kau tidak perlu…"

"Aku tidak memaksamu untuk mengatakannya malam ini. Yang jelas aku tidak akan tinggal diam jika kau disakitinya lagi"

Hinata memain-mainkan jemarinya menanggapi ucapan Kiba. Ia tidak tahu harus mengatakan apa.

"Sudah malam Hinata-chan, masuklah dan tidurlah. Aku harus pulang sekarang" Kiba berbalik meninggalkan Hinata.

"A arigatou" lirih Hinata.

Sudah jam 11 malam, Naruto tak kunjung menampakkan batang hidungnya. Apa dia menghindar dari Hinata? Tapi kenapa?

SREK! KLIK!

Ruangan itu yang tadinya gelap sekarang menjadi terang benderang. Hinata mengerjapkan matanya, sesosok tubuh tinggi tegap bermata biru berdiri tak jauh dari tempat duduknya.

"Naruto-kun..!"

"Apa yang kau lakukan disini? Kenapa kau belum tidur?"

"Kau kemana saja? Kenapa kau tak membalas pesanku?" Tanya Hinata hampir menangis.

"Gomen, tadi aku tidak bisa datang ada urusan"

"Kenapa? Kalau memang tidak bisa datang kenapa kau tidak membalas pesanku atau mengangkat teleponku Naruto-kun? Aku sudah menunggumu berjam-jam disana, kau tahu tidak hah? Semua orang sudah pulang tapi aku masih disana menunggumu" Tangis Hinata pecah.

"Yang memintamu untuk menungguku siapa? Aku tak kunjung datang, harusnya kau segera pulang. Kau ini bodoh sekali"

"Bodoh? Kau bilang aku bodoh? Sebenarnya siapa yang bodoh disini? Kau atau aku? Sudah jelas-jelas kau menyukai Karin lalu kenapa tidak kau nikahi dari dulu sebelum kau menikahi aku agar perjodohan ini tidak terjadi!"

Hinata pergi meninggalkan Naruto. Ia hendak ke kamar. Di tengah-tengah tangga ia berhenti dan berbalik menghadap Naruto.

"Satu lagi. Kau tahu? Kau adalah orang paling jahat yang pernah aku kenal. Tidak memikirkan perasaan orang lain!" Setelah mengatakan hal tersebut, Hinata setengah berlari menuju kamarnya.

Naruto menyusul Hinata. Ia terdiam sebentar melihat Hinata menghapus air matanya gara-gara kemunculannya. Naruto pun mendekat dan duduk di sebelah Hinata tepatnya mereka berdua di atas kasur sekarang.

"Maafkan aku"

"…."

"Hime aku bicara padamu!" ujar Naruto

"Kau pikir dengan meminta maaf semuanya selesai?"

"Lalu aku harus apa?"

"Aku mau pergi dengan Naruto-kun berdua saja"

"Baiklah. Tapi kita mau kemana?"

"Kemana saja" ujar Hinata mulai tersenyum malu

"Baiklah besok kita akan pergi ke tempat yang kau mau, sekarang lebih baik kita tidur dulu" kata Naruto sambil menyelimuti Hinata

"Arigatou Naruto-kun" Setelah itu mereka berdua tertidur lelap

"Kau sudah selesai Hime?" Tanya Naruto dari luar

"Sudah sudah" Hinata keluar dari kamar dengan pakaian yang telah rapi. Ya mereka akan pergi hari ini sesuai janji Naruto kemarin malam. Apa ini kencan?

**NARUTO POV**

Meski sambil mengendarai mobil, namun Hinata yang berada disampingku masih bisa ditangkap oleh indra penglihatanku. Ia begitu tampak senang. Sesekali aku sengaja menoleh padanya untuk memastikan bahwa ia benar-benar tersenyum. Astaga sebahagia inikah dia hanya karena berjalan berdua denganku?

"Naruto-kun?" tanyanya bengong menatap ke arahku

"Ya?"

"Kita mau kemana?"

"Seharusnya aku yang bertanya begitu Hime"

"Emm, baiklah bagaimana kalau kita ke taman bermain?"

"Boleh juga" balasku

"Benarkah?" tanyanya dengan bola matanya yang membesar

Tak kupungkiri eskpresinya tadi benar-benar lucu membuatku rasanya ingin tertawa namun kutahan. Akhirnya pertanyaannya tadi kubalas dengan anggukan.

"Naruto-kun aku ingin kembang gula itu" katanya menunjuk gula-gula yang bergantungan. Ia menarik jaketku untuk ikut dengannya. Jujur saja, aku kembali menemukan dirinya yang sempat hilang. Ini untuk pertama kalinya ia tertawa lepas di hadapanku setelah kejadian ketika SMA dulu. Entah mengapa aku merasa bahwa hari ini ia sedikit manja dan berani padaku. Apa mungkin karena ia merasa bahwa dirinya telah dimiliki olehku. Bukankah selama ini ia begitu pemalu? Terutama di hadapanku.

**END NARUTO POV**

"Emm, ini enak sekali Naruto-kun. Kau tidak ingin mencobanya?" Tanya Hinata

"Tidak" Naruto tersenyum sekilas

"Kau ingin naik roller coaster?" Tanya Naruto

"Tidak, aku ingin bianglala" ujar Hinata

"Baiklah. Ayo!" Naruto mengajak Hinata ke tempat bianglala. Mereka mengantri membeli tiket.

Hinata dan Naruto sudah naik bianglala. Mereka duduk berhadapan. Bianglalanya pun sudah mulai berputar. Hinata melihat pemandangan luar, senyuman terukir di wajahnya. Indah sekali, pikir Hinata. Tiba-tiba bianglala berhenti mendadak, berhentinya gak nyante (?) akibatnya Hinata hampir jatuh kalau saja Naruto tidak segera memeluknya. Gara-gara kejadian tersebut, pipi Hinata menjadi merah bak buah tomat. Ternyata berhentinya bianglala karena acara putar memutar telah selesai. Mereka berdua pun keluar. Hinata yang masih malu gara-gara kejadian tadi hanya menunduk saja. Ia tidak berani menampakkan wajahnya yang merah pada Naruto.

"Hime kau mau naik apa lagi?" Tanya Naruto

"Kita pulang saja Naruto-kun, sepertinya aku sudah lelah"

"Hm? Hanya segitu? Baiklah kalau itu yang kau mau"

Bukannya Hinata tidak mau ataupun lelah, dia hanya belum bisa mengontrol dirinya di hadapan Naruto. Jantungnya berdebar sangat kencang saat ini gara-gara tadi Naruto memeluknya. Hinata takut nanti akan ada lagi kejadian seperti ini dan ia takut bakal pingsan sehingga merepotkan Naruto.

"Naruto-kun?" seorang gadis cantik berjalan mendekat ke arah mereka berdua.

"Karin-chan? Ngapain kau ada disini?" ujar Naruto tersenyum mendekat ke arah Karin.

"Aku hanya jalan-jalan sebentar. Siapa yang bersama denganmu Naruto-kun?"

"Eemm dia…."

"Eh? Bukankah dia Hinata? Kenapa kau bisa bersamanya?" Tanya Karin heran

Pertanyaan Karin sukses membuat hati Hinata terasa seperti ditimpa beban yang berat. "Kenapa kau bisa bersamanya?" pertanyaan itu terulang di memori Hinata. Berarti selama ini Naruto tidak mengatakan kepada Karin bahwa ia sudah menikah dengannya. Tidak mengatakan bahwa ia sudah beristri! Seperti… tidak dianggap. Seperti tidak diakui posisinya. Begitulah pikiran Hinata sekarang.

"Jawab aku Naruto-kun. Kenapa dia bersamamu? Bukankah kau sangat membencinya?"

Baru saja Naruto hendak memperkenalkan Hinata pada Karin, Hinata telah menghilang duluan. Ia berlari menjauh meninggalkan mereka berdua.

"Hinata? Hinata?! Kemana dia?" Pikir Naruto. Ia hendak menyusul Hinata guna mencarinya namun ditahan Karin.

"Jawab aku Naruto-kun" Naruto menatap dalam mata Karin. Lalu ia menghela nafas. "Dia istriku"

"Permisi aku harus mencarinya" ujar Naruto berlalu meninggalkan Karin dengan wajahnya yang bengong sekaligus terkejut.

Naruto masih sibuk mencari Hinata. Setelah hampir mengelilingi taman bermain tersebut, ia memutuskan untuk kembali ke mobil. Mungkin saja Hinata sudah tidak berada disini lagi tapi yang jelas tidak mungkin ia sudah jauh dari sini. Jadi Naruto memutuskan untuk mencarinya di sekitaran daerah dekat taman bermain tersebut.

Matanya masih sibuk menyusuri jalanan mencari sosok yang dicarinya. Sesosok wanita berambut indigo tertangkap mata sapphirenya. Ia menghentikan mobilnya. Wanita tersebut sedang duduk di salah satu bangku di pinggir jalan. Wajahnya tak terlihat karena ia sedang menunduk.

"Hime kenapa kau menghilang tadi?" Tanya Naruto yang tiba-tiba sudah berada di samping wanita tadi.

"Hiks hiks, kenapa kau ada disini Naruto-kun? Pergilah"

"Kau menangis?" Naruto mengangkat wajah Hinata dan mengibas sebagian rambut yang menutupi wajahnya.

"Kau marah?"

"Terserah kau saja Naruto-kun"

"Kalau begitu ayo pulang" Naruto menarik tangan Hinata

"Tidak mau" tolak Hinata

"Bukankah tadi kau bilang terserah padaku? Lalu kenapa menolak?" Tanya Naruto

Hinata menghentikan tangisannya dan menatap Naruto.

"Kau ini benar-benar tidak peka ya Naruto-kun? Kau tidak tahu bahwa aku sedang marah padamu?!"

"Kau cemburu? Hime itu tadi kan pertemuan yang tidak disengaja"

"Bukan karena itu. Tapi mengapa kau tidak mengatakan kepadanya bahwa kau sudah menikah hah?! Pantas saja dia seenaknya saja sama suami orang, minta temani kesana minta temani kesitu. Jujur saja, aku… merasa seperti tak dianggap olehmu"

"Bukan begitu maksudku. Tapi apakah hal itu begitu penting?"

"Tentu saja penting! Huhu kau jahat Naruto-kun" Hinata kembali menangis

Naruto tertegun melihat Hinata yang sedang menangis.

"Betapa mudah bagiku membuatnya tersenyum dan menangis dalam selang waktu yang begitu cepat" gumam Naruto.

** TBC**

**Okee saatnya membalas review dari para readers yang kece (^.^)**

**Soputan : ****So pas memang hinata berhubungan dgn kiba,bisa melihat hati naruto sampai dimana,,**

**Author : Hehehehe :D**

**Kyoanggita : Wah,kok hurt ya?****Ga p2 deh.****Lanjutin ya,q penasaran 2n naruto cemburu mlht kdkatn kiba dgn hinata. :3**

**Author : ._. Penasaran ya? ;;) *kedip mata***

**Nitya-chan : Kawaiii... Chap selanjutnya ditunggu ya**

**Author : Nih udah dating (^.^) *lempar***

**Manguni**** : ****Aduh kasihan hinata,,buatlah naruto cemburu**

**Author : Tuh udah ada Narutonya yang cemburu :D walaupun belum cetar hehe**

**Dewieka : waduh2 naruto cemburu tuh 0-0**

**Author : Perasaan di chapter 4 belum ada Narutonya yang cemburu (?)**

**vhicii**** : ****tolong donkk buat naruto cemburuuuuuuu plissss...****Cpet apdet yaa**

**Author : Di chapter ini udah ada kan? ;;) maaf telat update (-_-)/**

**aeni hibik : Wah makin seru aj nih...hhheee****. ****ditunggu klnjutannya ya dan semangat author... :-)**

**Author : Makasih (^.^)**

**Mysterio : Sip dah**

**lanjut ok!**

**trus feel nya tambah biar para reader makin seneng baca ini.**

**ok lanjut dan keep moving forward**

**TTD. Mysterio (Masked Man Like Stereo)**

**Author : Nisa usahain ya feelnya :D Gomen ne! **

**Guest : Neeeeeext**

**Author : Okeeee :D**

**Ayzhar : ****acie yang diperhatiin naruto sama ketemu seseorang :D .. Apa nanti kiba jadi suka sama hinata ?****Apdate kilat ya author :D *Tring tringg .. Gedebuk .. :)**

**Author : Bakalan suka gak ya? #plakk gomen gak update kilat T.T**

** : FanFic nya bagus :D update kilat ya author-sama :D****  
****Bikin Naruto cemburu ya :D****  
****Biar si Naruto itu tau bagaimana Yang di rasakan Hinata saat Hinata lihat Naruto sama Karin jalan ber :p**

** Ganbatte**

**Author : Request kamu udah dibuat tuh say :3 **

**Hehehe makasih ya **

**Guest : Lanjutkan**

**Author : Siap komandan ._.**

**DindaHyuga**** : ****Udah lama gak ketemu Nisa-chan aku jadi kangen!**

**Author : Maaf ya maaf **** lain kali Nisa usahain update cepet **

**Guest : lanjut sop tapi naruto kok kurang tegas sama si karin.**

**Author : sop buah atau sop ayam (?) ._. #plakkk**

** Nisa juga gak tau kenapa Naruto kurang tegas .-. *author kok gak tau* *mikir keras***

**Hina chan : Please next**

**Author : Okeee :D**

**yoona forever : Hai,,, aku mau kasih saran kalo bisa buat kiba menjadi org 3 bagi,, hinata sama naruto.. Supaya makin seru... Lagian hinata disini kayaknya gak ada perlawanan gitu... Dan disini naruto kayaknya cinta bertepuk sebelah tangan.. Jadi mungkin sekali2 buat naruto cemburu... Oke itu aja sih saranku cepat update nya yah... Udh gak sabar nengok kelanjutan ceritanya**

**Author : Terima kasih sarannya ya **** Okee sarannya Nisa tampung dulu ya :D Lagi lagi Nisa harus minta maaf atas keterlambatan update ficnya *bungkuk 360 derajat (?)***

**Yoss sudah selesai! (^.^) reviews yang login Nisa balas via PM ya :D **

**Okee sampai ketemu di chap selanjutnya (^.^) PaiPai *lambai lambai tangan***

** RnR**


End file.
